Sombras del Pasado
by Russell Scratch06
Summary: Pocos de nuestra raza conocemos sobre su existencia, a decir verdad. Solo la cuidad que los vio por primera vez los conocen, nadie mas. Comenzamos como aliados, buscando algo mejor tanto para humanos como para ponis. Pero el deseo de poder y control de la raza humana quebró ese alianza y toda posibilidad de paz... pero. ¿acaso el sera capaz de regresare esa paz a nuestros mundos?
1. Espero y Sangro Otra Ves

**Holaa a tods :D soy un nuevo escritor en esta pagina llena de cáncer ;-; ok no jaja bueno vengoo a traerles un Fic de MLP lleno de comedia, romance, drama y acción.  
>para empezar debo aclarar que no solo habrá ponis en este Fic, sino que humanos, no, no me refiero a humanos como en Equestria Girls sino humanos reales.<br>para empezar comencemos con una pequeña sinapsis de los personajes que tomaran el protagonismo aquí;**

**Humanos:****Max Grimes:**** un Chico de 17 años, líder de un grupo de "mercenarios" en una cuidad llamada Loquendo-City. Sus padres eran los lideres de la alianza "Humanos-Equestria" la cual se rompió hace ya 12 años por culpa de la Princesa Celestia, lo cual provoco la muerte de estos justo en frente de los ojos de Max. siendo el líder del grupo el y sus amigos buscan venganza por la perdida de sus seres queridos siendo niños. Mide 1,80, tiene pelo erizado y el cantante, en la mayoría de los casos tiene buen humor y es muy intrépido.**

**Alex Williams:**** Es uno de los mejores amigos de Max y el segundo al mando del grupo, al igual que Max y los demás miembros, perdió a sus padres cuando apenas era pequeño. Lo cual es interesante por que el también era un experimento de los Estados Unidos, que Max rescato de una base militar en dicho país. Tiene la habilidad de controlar la electricidad y controlar su Edad a voluntad (tendría unos 32 años exactamente, pero el la controla para que tenga 16). Cuando tenia 14 años realmente, encontró a una Pegaso de color celeste (Rainbow Dash) en una caja y la crió por 15 año hasta que la apartaron de su lado, después de ellos, cambio su edad ah la actual para "empezar desde 0" (referencia a la historia "My Little Dashie")**

**Vinyl Scratch:**** ya todos la conocen, ella es una Dj que vive junto al equipo, ella es la mejor amiga de Max debido al hecho que ambos se conocía desde niños y estuvieron juntos desde entonces. Ella, al igual que algunos ponis refugiados en la ciudad, tiene la capacidad de usar su magia y convertirse en una humana y pasar por desapercibido por la gente.  
>ella es la especialista en armamento del equipo y le proporciona tanto blindaje como armas y municiones.<strong>

**Ponis:**

**Twilight Sparkle****: una unicornio de color purpura, crin purpura con una franja purpura mas clara y una color rosa. Ella es amante de los libros y los hechizos, también es la fiel alumna de la princesa Celestia. Es una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.**

**Rainbow Dash:**** una Pegaso de pelaje celeste y Crin de color arco íris, de actitud hiperactividad, amble pero a la ves arrogante, es una de las mas rápidas de Equestria y una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía**

**Princesa Celestia:**** la gobernante suprema de toda Equestria y mentora de Twilight. Ella era una de las lideres de la alianza "Humanos-Equestria" pero después de la ruptura de la alianza, ella le impidió la entrada a su reino a cualquier humano que se atreviese a entrar.**

**Princesa Luna:**** la segunda al mando del reino y hermana menor de Celestia, a comparación de su hermana, ella no odia a los humanos y ni estuvo de acuerdo con negarles la entrada al reino..**

**Decepticons:  
><strong>**Galvatron:**** Un Cyborg mitad humano mitad maquina, creado por Max con la intención de hacer un "guarda espaldas" para sus amigos, pero los cálculos fallaron y dicho monstruo se rebelo contra ellos.  
>el puede tomar la forma de un camión de Carga color blanco, también cambiar su forma a una nave con propulsores. Es uno de los principales enemigos d ela historia.<strong>

**Blackout:**** un Cyborg mitad humano creado por Galvatron para ayudarlo contra la eliminación de Max, se convierte en un helicóptero de combate.  
><strong>

**bueno esa en la sinapsis de algunos de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia, con conforme vaya transcurriendo la historia, nuevos personajes aparecerán, jajaj espero que la historia sea de su agrado y que por lo menos puedan darle una oportunidad :3  
>Nos vemos al fin del capitulo :DD<strong>

**capitulo 1:**** espero y sangro**

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver ni siquiera mis propias manos en la oscuridad, comencé a moverme de tal manera que posaba mis manos en la pared para guiarme y evitar tropezar con alguno que otro objeto que se encontraba en el piso de aquel pasillo. Comencé a tener miedo, miedo a lo que podría encontrarme en esa oscuridad tan profunda, entonces cuando ya había recorrido unos 5 metros mas o menos, vi que la luz de la habitación de mis padres estaba encendida y iluminaba parte del pasillo. Me acerque temeroso de que podría encontrarme, entonces mi padre apareció en la puerta y me miro con una expresión de completa confusión, pero la cambio rápidamente por una de preocupación.

-ven hijo- me dijo antes de tomarme con sus brazos y llevarme a la cama donde se encontraba mi madre un poco inquieta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto mi madre de manera preocupada mientras se le acercaba, yo miraba confundido lo que pasaba, y claro, yo solo tenia unos cinco años de edad.

Mi padre cerro la puerta con cerrojo y se acerco a ella, la abrazo y a la ves me abrazaban a mi. Yo emboce una sonrisa, como si ellos me estuvieran dando un abrazo típico... gran equivocación.

-ellos están por venir, no podemos hacer nada-dijo mi padre.

-no puedo creer que pase esto, después de cinco años de tranquilidad y de ayudarlos ¿y así es como nos paga?-pregunto de igual forma que la anterior, pero esta ves mas nerviosa y asustada, yo estaba preocupado pero las palabras no podían salir de mi boca. No podía Reaccionar.

-no puedo hacer nada mas, ellos ya nos están buscando. En cualquier momento podrían-

Escuche el ruido de algo rompiéndose con fuerza, en ese momento escuche gritos y el sonidos de lo que parecían ser unas pesuñas acercándose a los pasillos.

Mi padre estaba aterrado al igual que mi madre, ambos me miraron con tristeza… podría jurar que mi madre estaba llorando y me abrazaba aun mas fuerte.  
>Entonces ambos me tomaron y me ordenaron a que me ocultara debajo de la cama la cual tenia una pequeña puerta para esconderse en caso de emergencia, abrí el compartimiento del escondite, no sin antes que mis padres me abrazasen y me dieran un beso en la frente.<br>Vi como mi madre tomaba unos sobres y unos paquetes, y los escondía dentro del refugio.

-Hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerdas estas palabras…-entonces comencé a oír pasos apresurados por el pasillo y apresuran doce a la habitación.

-pase lo que pase, siempre te amaremos hijo, queremos que seas fuerte el resto de tu vida ¿entendiste?- me dijo mi padre antes de romper en llanto, yo no esta confundido, no sabia que era lo que pasaba en aquel entonces, solo me dedique a asentir con la cabeza de manera positiva, mi padre embozo una sonrisa al comprender que había captado el mensaje.

En cuanto mi madre, comenzó a besarme y abrazarme mientras lloraba incontrolable mente, en cuanto mi padre la consolaba y le susurraba al oído.  
>-te amamos Max, por favor cuídate mucho- después de eso me escondieron dentro del refugio y movieron la cama para ocultarlo.<br>Pero yo en ese momento, levante un poco la madera que cubría la entrada para observar lo que ocurría. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió violentamente y unas criaturas de colo blanco y aparentemente con armadura dorada se acercaron a mis padres y los obligaron a arrodillarse en el suelo. Cuando eso paso, pude ver como uno de esas criaturas hablo y otra aun mas grande de color blanco y con alas entro y comenzó a hablarles a mis padres.

-¿en donde esta?-pregunto

-lejos, lo suficiente como para que lo encuentren-respondió mi padre, en ese momento una de esas criaturas con armadura lo golpeo en las costillas haciendo que gritara de dolor y se apoyase en el suelo.  
>Mi madre se le acerco y lo abrazo como intentando protegerlo.<p>

Entonces uno de los guardias vio a la criatura mas alta y esta asintió dándole a entender lo que tenia que hacer. Obligaron a mi padre a ponerse de pie y cuando el lo hiso, uno de ellos lo golpeo fuertemente con la punta de su lanza en la cara. Provocando que se le abriese una gran marca en la boca que se le permitía ver la mandíbula, la sangre salía de su rostro y caía al piso mientras un gran charco de sangre y lagrimas se formaba en el piso.  
>Cuando mi padre se encontraba tendido en el piso, juro por dios, que me dirigió una sonrisa a la ves que veía como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y haciéndome una seña que me quedara cayado, obedecí mientras lloraba en silencio, mi madre gritaba y lloraba al punto en que a ella también la golpearon y se la llevaban de la habitación.<br>-a el también-ordeno la criatura mientras arrastraban a mi padre fuera de la habitación.

Mi corazón se detuvo, pude oír gritos por todos lados, desgarradores gritos departe de mis padres, oí a mi madre gritar el nombre de mi padre, entonces oí un crujido que me dejo helado en aquel lugar estrecho.  
>Luego de 10 minutos de silencio abrumador y llanto sin control. Salí de mi escondite, no podía caminar, me temblaban las piernas por el miedo, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio de mis piernas comencé a caminar por la habitación de mis padres.<br>Pise el charco de sangre que mi padre había dejado mi padre antes de que se lo llevaran, contuve las ganas de vomitar y retome mi caminata. Luego de 10 minutos caminando por el pasillo aun tratando de que mis piernas no sucumbieran por el dolor que sentía dentro de mi. Luego de bajar las escalera, y casi caerme y empezar a rodar como un a muñeca de trapo. Llegue a la puerta de la sala, posee mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, pero. Me detuve.  
>Algo dentro de mi me decía que no abriera la puerta, que me alejara lo mas posible de ese lugar y que saliera corriendo a mi escondite. Pero hice caso omiso y lentamente abrí la puerta…<br>…lo que me encontré… destrozo mi corazón.  
>Vi una completa masacre en la sala, vi sangre por todos lados, vi a mi madre la cual tenia un gran corte en su espalda que estaba punto de dividirla en dos a la ves que tenia su brazo torcido al revés, lo cual provocaba que el hueso fémur traspasase su piel. No lo soporte, vomite mas de una ves y podía mis ojos se volvían cada ves mas vidriosos estaba al borde de estallar en llanto. Entonces dirigí mi mirada a mi padre el cual se encontraba tendido en el piso… pero podía oírlo gemir de dolor, me acerque lentamente a el, al momento de hacerlo el me miro fijamente.<br>No aguante mas, estalle en llanto al momento en que el me miro me sujeto del brazo

-v-vete de a-a-aquí- me tartamudeo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa y lentamente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.-e-estoy or-orgulloso de ti hijo-  
>-no, no, ¡no!-grite al momento en que termino cerrando sus ojos y notaba que dejaba de respirar.<br>Mi mundo se venia abajo, mi corazón ya no existía. Comencé a sujetarme la cabeza, estaba aturdido y asustado. No podía hacer absolutamente nada. Hace apenas 2 horas todo estaba normal y ahora toda mi vida se había ido al demonio en tan solo 20 minutos.  
>-¡papa, papa, regresa, papa!-grite con desesperación mientras miraba a mi madre-¡mama, Papa. Por favor regresen, los necesito!-Exclame mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡PAPA!-exclamo Max estando en su habitación recostado en la cama. Estaba sudando frió, respiraba agitada mente mientras abrazaba sus piernas buscando refugio y calma en su habitación. –una pesadilla… solo ah sido esa maldita pesadilla-se decía a si mismo mientras se ponía de pie de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación y salia de esta.<p>

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos iluminados por las luces, lo cual lo dejo un poco mas tranquilo. Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la cocina, una demasiado moderna ah decir verdad. Una cocina con las paredes con azulejos de color blanco claro, una mesada que la superficie era de madera y en la cual podía ver algunos utensilios de cocina sobre el. Un refrigerador color gris oscuro, una repisa de madera en la cual el pudo ver una gran variedad de latas de comida, paquetes, tasas etc. Y otras cosas que había las cuales no nombrare por que se haría muy largo.

Se acerco al refrigerador y saco una lata de Coca-Cola, se sentó en un cilla junto a la mesada.  
>Cruzo sus brazos y miro fijamente el reloj de la pared.<br>-4 de la mañana, joder-se quejo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la dura superficie de madera-por culpa de ese sueño me eh desvelado-se quejo mientras miraba de reojo la lata y después la tomaba con su mano- estúpida y sensual lata de cáncer-se dijo a si mismo mientras abría dijo objeto y comenzaba a beber.  
>Pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar unos sonidos de pasos acercándose a la cocina.<br>-vaya, vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí? –dijo cierta peli azul con gafas de sol purpuras-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-pregunto Vinyl Scratch mientras se sentaba a su lado y le hacia compañía.

-tuve el mismo sueño de siempre- respondió deprimido mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su bebida- cada ves se esta haciendo mas y mas frecuente-continuo un poco desanimado, dichos recuerdos no le venían nada bien a su estado mental, el cual ya estaba algo estropeado, pero que va, nada mejor que una maratón de 4 horas de hechizada no pueda arreglar.

-ahh, ya es la 4 noche en el mes que te encuentro así-lo cuestiono la Dj mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al refrigerador, lo abrió y de ahí saco un cubo de pollo frito marca KFC.  
>-sabes-dijo mientras tomaba una ala de pollo y la mordía-deberías salir mas seguido, salir con chicas o algo-dijo con la boca llena mientras se sentaba sobre la mesada de la cocina.<p>

Max la miro con indiferencia con una mirada seria y una ceja levantada, como si dijese "¿es joda, no?".- sabes, aun no logro comprender por que comes carne, ¿que acaso eso no seria canibalismo para ti?-le pregunto mientras la miraba con aun con su ceja levantada.

La Peli azul solo se dispuso a encogerse de hombros y comenzando a salir de la habitación. -solo digamos que eh vivido demasiado tiempo en la tierra, y me eh acostumbrado al sabor de la carne-Respondió mientras a través de sus gafas le gineaba un ojo a su amigo. Max solo rodó los ojos para después sonreír mientras que Vinyl comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras dispuesta a irse a su habitación. Pero antes de irse, tomo una ala de pollo y se la arrojo a Max en la cabeza buscando que este se encabronase con ella-jaja, siempre supe que eras una gallina-exclamo a la ves que salía corriendo y dejaba a Max furioso.

-¡te odio, a ti y a toda tu maldita descendencia!- grito a todo pulmón mientras de un segundo a otro recibía el golpe de un reloj en su cabeza y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡cállense ya maldita sea, dejen dormir al prójimo!-grito Kevin, otro de los miembros de su equipo mientras agitaba los brazos con una cara llena de furia.

Max se levanto del piso y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza-ay ay ay ay ay, como duele joder-se quejo adolorido "¿Por qué todos mis días tienen que ser así?" pensó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su silla y comenzó a ver por la ventana como estaba por salir el sol.  
>-jumm, no dormí demasiado-se quejo frotándose los ojos pero a la ves que embozaba un sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Se levanto de golpe de su asiento y salió corriendo a su habitación.<p>

Al momento de entrar, se acerco al gran monitor que tenia frente a su cama y lo encendió.  
>No se veía nada, solo interferencia-Vamos, vamos. funciona-se decía así mismo, el estaba preocupado, podía verse como una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla y tenia un leve tic en el ojo. En un instante el gran aparato encendió, el salto de alegría y se dispuso a buscar con la vista a la persona o cosa con la cual intentaba comunicarse. Entonces la vio, una silueta de color azul oscuro que se acercaba lentamente al monitor. Al ver dicha silueta acercándose, el volvió a sonreír pero a la ves que entrecerraba los ojos y formaba una mirada seria a la ves.<p>

-jaja, es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo la criatura mientras lo saludaba.

Max asintió con su cabeza a la ves que la miraba-buenos días, princesa Luna-

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno aquí termina el capitulo de esta historia, espero que les aya gustado y espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a este fic :3<strong>

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews, acepto cualquier ayuda que puedan darme, consejos etc. Si cometí algún error no olviden decírmelo así evito repetirlo de nuevo.**  
><strong>Bueno nos vemos en la próxima, aquí se despide su amigo Russell "The Clown" y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo :DD<strong>

**Que tenga un lindo dia/tarde/o noche.**


	2. Una Dulce Mañana

**Buenooos días o noches a todos mis sensuales escritores (? ¿Cómo han estado bien, mal? Que dicen ¿me extrañaron? ¿si, si? Ah no ;-; pues yo si… *sniff* malos :c.**

**Bueno, por donde iba. Ah si, bueno como decía, Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de esta historia de Humor y romance. Bueno como algunos habrán leído, en el capitulo anterior, encontramos a nuestro protagonista Max en una situación un tanto "complicado" debido a su sueño del pasado.  
>pero bueno el tiempo dirá que futuro le depara a nuestro amigo.<strong>

**Antes de empezar quisiera responder al único review que obtuve (otra ves, malos ;-;… ok no XD).**

**Muchas gracias a:  
>Lacho12. Muchas gracias por tu review :,D y como lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienes el 2do capitulo de la historia y espero que tu, tanto como los demás lectores, lo disfruten.<strong>

**Sin mas preámbulo, disfruten el capitulo. Que por cierto me llevo 12 hojas en el Word y mas de 4.700 palabras Dx**

**…**

**Capitulo 02: Si la vida te da Harina, Destruye un auto.******

**Max asistió con la cabeza, a la ves que observaba a dicha criatura- Buenos días, princesa luna-La saludaba a la ves que le brindaba una reverencia a la joven princesa.  
>-oh vamos, sabes que no tienes que hacer eso-le reprocho la princesa sintiéndose mas que incomoda por la acción, ella no era tan refinada como su hermana. Todo lo contrario a Celestia.<br>Max, aun estando agachado, comenzó a reírse entre dientes ante la actitud de luna. Le parecía divertido en especial entre tenido, verla en ese estado de "oh vamos, no es para tanto" actitud que le agradaba de ella una actitud de un ser libre sin preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas de la gente "Esnob".**

**Comenzó a erguirse y a ponerse pie, cuando po9r fin lo logro. Max fijo su vista en la Princesa luna, la cual, sin mas decir. Estaba bastante desarreglada.**

**Era una desastre, un desastre sobre 4 cascos. Tenia todo su crin completamente en punta, como si un gato hubiera hecho una Hard Party sobre el, tenia su corona en la punta de su cuerno, su Cutie Mark tenia una Mancha de lo que parecía ser un mancha de Gelatina de fresa. Y lo ultimo y lo que seria la cerecita sobre el pastel.  
>Un par de bolsas bajo sus ojos (ojeras) y el mando de una Playstation 3 sobre su cabeza.<strong>

**A Max les fue difícil evitar descojonarse de risa por la apariencia de ella llevaba encima, ella al entender y a percatarse de ello, solo bufo en tono de cansancio.**

**-ya, ya, ya entendí. Mi aspecto es lamentable-le dijo Luna al momento en ella hacia brillar su cuerno y apartaba el mando de su cabeza y hacia levitar una toalla hasta su cabeza y comenzaba a frotarse con ella.-Dime Max, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual me interrumpiste a las 5:30 de la mañana?- comenzó a interrogarlo la princesa mientras ella se arreglaba su crin.**

**Max volvió a su pose "Macho Men" mientras se recuperaba del ataque "ACV" de risa que tubo por escasos instantes. Cuando por fin pudo mantenerse tranquilo, dio un corto pero resonante bostezo y fijo nuevamente su vista en la princesa.**

**Dio un pequeño suspiro-Bien, vine a preguntar si ¿todo estaba en orden por Equestria?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla de oficina color negro.**

**-mmm-Luna coloco su casco en su mentón y comenzó a pensar-nop, nada nuevo por aquí- respondió al instante mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
>Max resoplo de frustración, como si estuviera esperando que algo hubiese pasado en aquel lugar. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con los brazos cruzados, la Princesa Luna solo lo seguía con la vista, observando y estudiando cada movimiento que el humano realizaba.<strong>

**EL peli erizado se acerco a un pequeño armario a la derecha de su habitación, saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja de madera; lo que contenía dentro dejo a luna helada.**

**No era mas que una daga de hiero con mango de color oro e incrustaciones de diamantes, pero eso no era lo que lo dejo petrificada del miedo. Sino que la daga estaba cubierta de sangre aparentemente seca, y que tenia el sello del gobierno de Celestia, el reinado del Sol.**

**Decir que Luna estaba sorprendida y sin palabras era demasiado poco, ella estaba aterrada, no por el, si no por la explicación larga e interminable que tendría que darle a su amigo humano.  
>Entonces ella desvió la mirada de dicho objeto y la direcciono hacia el joven que tenia un semblante desinteresado, como si con la mirada dijera "¿y? que ¿sorprendida?".<br>Ella dio un largo y pesado suspiro y comenzó a caminar fuera del alcance de la cámara. Se acerco a un espejo que estaba cerca y dirigió su mirada a un cuadro en el cual estaba ella y su hermana en la Gran Gala Del Galope.  
>Su mirada era melancólica, se podía sentir un grado de preocupación con solo acercársele, entonces una pequeña lagrima se escapo de su ojo derecho.<strong>

**-perdóname, hermana-dijo en casi un susurro. Volvió a donde se encontraba Max y pudo ver como el estaba sentado en su silla mientras giraba en la misma-wiiii-gritaba el como si fuese un niño pequeño.**

**Luna al ver las acciones de Max solo se le escapo un pequeña risita burlona, como si hubiese escuchado o visto un gracioso chiste… pero ahora que lo pienso, así fue. Max era un chiste sobre 2 piernas.**

**El se percato de la presencia de la Princesa y enseguida volvió a su postura de "Macho Men Que Se Respeta".-ejem-tocio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.**

**Luna rodo sus ojos de manera divertida-bueno, creo que es hora de contarte-hablo sin tartamudeos.**

**Max concentro su mirada a la Yegua-dime… hace 12 años- hablo de forma cortante-…¿Qué hacia este cuchillo…-tomo el cuchillo con su mano y bajo la mirada-EN EL CUELLO DE MI MADRE?!-grito al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la daga a un espejo haciendo pedazos.  
>Los vidrios de dicho objeto caían con desdén, mientras que el solo respiraba con algo de agitación.<strong>

**Luna estaba boquiabierta, no sabia que decir o como reaccionar. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto o irritado. Esa actitud de el le era completamente nueva para ella.**

**Max volvió su mirada a la Princesa de la Noche, pero cambio su expresión a una mas tranquila-bien-dijo con mas tranquilidad.**

**-n-no se que decir a eso-respondió la Alicornio.**

**-lo se, pero quiero que me respondas solo una cosa. Y tu sabes perfectamente que es luna- continuo mientras se sentaba nuevamente-¿fue Celestia, la que asesino a mis padres aquella noche. Verdad?-pregunto demasiado serio mientras la miraba de reojo. Pero luna contuvo el silencio, aun tenia esa batalla interna que se disputaba entre decirle o no.  
>Por que si le contaba, corría el riesgo de perder no el reino que tanto les ah costado mantener de pie, si no que, perder al único familiar que aun le quedaba en pie. Su hermana.<strong>

**Pero el Peli azul aun esperaba su respuesta, la respuesta que podría en marcha un plan que aun le quedaban detalles por terminar, peor eso es mas adelante así que continuemos.  
>Pudo observar como la princesa de la noche daba un largo suspiro, sabia que significaba.<strong>

**Ella suspiro-lo único que se, es que Celestia estaba ahí ese día-dijo sin tartamudeos. La reacción que Max tubo en ese momento no seria lo que ella esperaba.**

**Max seguía con su semblante serio y su mirada entre cerrada.  
>Se puso de pie de un y comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro-<strong>_**Celestia estuvo allí-**_**pensó mientras seguía caminando y debes en cuando le dirigía una mirada de reojo a su amiga Equina.  
>En el momento de que sus ojos se encontraron, el le dedico una sonrisa amable, no sarcástica, sino que una amable. Lo cual a ella le recordó perfectamente a la amantes de los animales Fluttershy.<strong>

**-¿Qué aras?-le pregunto Luna rompiendo el incomodo es interminable silencio que ya había durado mucho.**

**-Nada-respondió secamente.**

**-¿Cómo que nada?-pregunto nuevamente atónita.**

**-no are nada, al menos por el momento-Finalizo mientras se colocaba unas botas militares color negro con punta de metal. Ato las agujetas dicho calzado y se encamino a su armario, abrió el mueble y saco un chaqueta de cuero color negra-aun tengo que buscar pistas y resolver algunos asuntos como para hacer algo-**

**Luna suspiro aliviada. Aliviada de no haber provocado lo que podría ser un "ataque" en Equestria-vaya por un momento creí que-**

**-pero necesito un favor-**

**-¿eh?-pregunto al ser interrumpida tan bruscamente y a la ves confundida-¿un favor? ¿a que te refieres con un favor?-pregunto mientras con su magia hacia elevar una pequeña tasa de te y bebía el contenido de este.**

**-necesito que en 2 días abras un portal y me des paso a tu mundo-respondió.  
>Luna en ese momento escupió todo el te a litros sobre la pantalla de la maquina.-¡A LA MIERDAA!-exclamo el peli erizado al ver la escena que luna provoco.-¿no te gusto el te?-pregunto inocentemente.<strong>

**-¡¿COMO QUE UN PORTAL A EQUESTRIA?!, ¿ESTAS LOCO O INALASTE SAL DE MESA?-Exclamo la equina escupiendo lo ultimo que quedaba de te en su boca**

**Max se cruzo de brazos ante la actitud de la princesa-por ultima ves, no era sal de mesa, era… era harina de trigo-respondió apartándole la mirada.**

**-….-Luna levanto su ceja-harina… de trigo-**

**entonces Max se acerco a una mochila y saco un pequeño paquete de el-Harina de trigo de la abuela Vinyl, un buen trigo, para una mejor estancia en el baño-presento mientras le presentaba  
>la "mercadería" que tenia una foto de vinyl con ropa de anciana de 80 años y una cuchara de madera que esta apunto de vender-<br>Lo cual ella no estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio.**

**Pudo oírse el sonido del caso de luna golpeando su frente-sabes que esa cosa no se venderá ¿cierto?-**

**-**_**mierda, sabia que esto seria mala idea, no debí hacerle caso a esa banana parlante ni al ElRubiusOMG en aquel video de YouPorn-**_**pensó mientras recodaba aquel video/comercial que había visto en internet. Poso su mirada unos segundos en el paquete-ya se que are con el-respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.**

**10 minutos después…**

_**CRASHH...!**_****

**se ojo el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y segundos después se oyó un gran sonido hueco, como si la cabeza de alguien golpeara un auto, y momentos después el sonido de una alarma.  
>Era el paquete de harina que atravesó intencionalmente la ventana e accidentalmente golpea un auto aparcado.<strong>

**Nuevamente se escucha el sonido de un casco golpeado el rostro de alguien-no era necesario arrojarlo por la ventana, Max-dice luna con su casco aun en su cara.**

**-mehh-responde encogiéndose de hombros y mirando disimuladamente por la ventana-¿hay algún sobreviviente?-pregunto sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Esta decidido, a Max le falta, no un tornillo… si no que el motor completo**

**Mientras en otra parte de la casa, momentos antes…**

_**Podía distinguirse sombra de alguien saliendo de la cocina con una tasa de café en mano. Este**_** raro espécimen era Alex, uno de los miembros actuales del equipo y uno de los mas extraños a decir verdad. Estaba vestido con una Camiseta sin Mangas color negra que en la parte del pecho podía leerse el nombre de una banda "SlipKnot", tenia unos guantes de color negro y rojo puestos, una pinza en su oreja derecha. El tenia cabello color negro y algo descuidado, tenia unos jeans puestos color negro y gris. Se había levantado bastante temprano para dirigirse a su actual y nuevo trabajo, Atender una Caja registradora en un Walt-Mart.**

**-Mierda, otro día. Otro dolor de cabeza-se quejo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.  
>se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesada de la cocina y se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su café. Se quedo mirando a la nada por unos segundos, que para el parecían horas e incluso días.<br>Miro por un momento su guante por uno momento-**_**me pregunto si aun podre lanzar algo de energía-**_**pensó mientras se disponía a sacar su guante, al momento de hacerlo una gran ráfaga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo y salió disparada por su mano hacia una caja de Pan que se encontraba a escasos 5 metros de el-Wow!-exclamo colocándose nuevamente el guante-Vaya, creo que aun puedo jeje-  
>comenzaron a oírse pasos provenientes de las escaleras, Alex concentro su mirada en aquella y pudo ver una silueta acercándose a la sala.<strong>

**-buenos días Alex- se oyó de la silueta aparentemente femenina.**

**-Buenos días Maggie-responde el al ver a su amiga bajar por las escaleras. Maggie es el miembros mas resiente del equipo, a decir verdad, solo llevaba 2 días viviendo en la casa, razón por la cual tenían que mantenerla al tanto de los planes y lo que sucedía o ah sucedido.  
>Ella bajaba vestida con vestido color amarillo claro que solo le cubría la pierna izquierda, era sostenido por un cinturón de metal algo extraño. Tenia unas calcetas de color negro que iban desde encima de las rodillas hasta la punta de los pies, unas botas de piel color blanco.<br>en la parte del pecho, en el seno derecho, llevaba un parche de una estrella amarilla. Llevaba lo que parecía ser una bufanda color gris. EL cabello de ella era bastante largo, de color negro y estaba sostenido por una única cola de caballo que iba de, desde la parte superior trasera de cabeza hasta casi la punta de sus pies.-¿Qué haces a esta hora?-pregunto ella.**

**-tengo que ir a trabajar a las 11-respondio el peli negro mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su tasa de café, que por cierto. Empezaba a enfriarse.**

**-pero… son las 6:20 de la mañana-comento la Joven mientras miraba el reloj de pared que estaba a un lado de la cocina.**

**-me gusta madrugar-volvió a responder Max mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga con una sonrisa. Maggie embozo una sonrisa amistosa como si le respondiese "Ok :D" y se dispuso a hacerse algo de desayunar, pero…**

_**CRASHH…!**_****

**Se oyó fuera de la casa, bastante cerca a decir verdad.**

**-¡¿Qué carajo fue eso?!-exclamo la peli negro mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones por la ventana.  
>Alex se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta principal. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió bruscamente y pudo ver ahí lo que menos se esperaba.<strong>

**Actualidad…**

**Alex pudo ver como, lo que parecía ser un paquete de Harina había caído y por alguna razón extrañamente extraña (aliens) el paquete de Harina de Trigo había abollado completamente la parte delantera del Vehiculo y provocando que la alarma se activase.**

**-ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO, MI AUTOOOOOO!-Grito el peli negro mientras comenzaba a ver hacia todas direcciones-¿Quién carajos hiso esto?-  
>¿si estaba furioso? No que vaaa, si para el le era normal despertarse temprano y que un paquete de harina le cayese magistralmente sobre su auto…<br>Estaba hecho un volcán a punto de explotar el weon.**

**en ese momento Max, involuntariamente. Asoma su cabeza por la ventana nuevamente su cabeza por la ventana para contemplar la obra de arte que había formado de harina y metal.**

**-buenos días Alex-lo saludo el peli azul mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlona.**

**-LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE MAX!-Grito el Peli negro en su ya acostumbrado acento Argentino. Mientras le dedicaba una gran mirada repleta de furia. Max solo volvió a esconderse en su habitación dejando a un furioso Alex gritándole y a una Maggie descojonándose de la risa.**

**Max comenzó a reír entre dientes mientras caminaba en direccion al monitor donde aun manteniendo su conversación con la princesa Luna-jajaj hay luna, fue inevitable arrojar ese paquete-le dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla.**

**-bien, Max. Por lo que veo todo marcha con tranquilidad-dijo Luna manteniendo una pose firme de la realeza.**

**-jeje, si. Por el momento todo esta en paz-respondió-bien princesa, me despido, tengo que reunir al equipo y comenzar a planear nuestros futuros movimientos-continuo acercando su mano al botón que encendía el aparato.**

**-bien, adiós Max y espero que tu equipo tenga un gran futuro-dijo la princesa mientras se preparaba para despedirse del joven humano.**

**Max asiente con la cabeza-adiós luna, hasta pronto-Max apago el monitor de su maquina, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.  
>Pero… se detuvo en seco y le dirigió una ultima mirada a la daga que aun seguía incrustada en aquella base de madera que había sido del espejo que Max había roto hacia ya 30 minutos ms o menos-<strong>_**dicen que romper un espejo trae 12 años de mala suerte… me pregunto si yo abre roto alguno cuando tenia 5 años-**_**pensó en sus adentros mientras le dirigía una mirada fría y sin vida a dicho objeto punzante. Le daba asco y repugnancia con solo observarlo.**

**Salió de su habitación como si nada, con su ropa cambiada y con semblante algo serio. Max comenzó a caminar por los pasillos golpeando las puertas de las habitaciones-despierten holgazanes tenemos trabajo que hacer!-exclamo mientras golpeaba las puerta. A la ves, Max ve un hacha de bombero. Que quien sabrá como carajos llego ahí. Pero en fin.  
>Tomo el hacha con sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta de su amiga Vinyl-<strong>_**esto será genial**_**-pensó feliz de la vida.**

**mientras que nuestro sociópata favorito esta afuera de la habitación la equina dormía plácidamente en su cama, pero a diferencia de cuando se encontró con Max en la cocina. Esta ves se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su forma Poni. Podía distinguirse a la perfección su pelaje blanco, su crin color azul y celeste claro y claro, su Cutie Mark de una nota musical. La unicornio se encontraba aparentemente dormida sobre su cama, comenzó a moverse de a poco mientras lentamente abría sus ojos y dejaba a la vista ese hermosos color rojo sangre de sus pupilas.  
>La unicornio gimió del cansancio mientras se frotaba los ojos-mmm ¿Que hora es?-se pregunto a si misma mientras movía su cabeza hacia todos lados mirando su habitación. Pero algo atrajo su habitación, y se trataba de un bulto debajo de las sabanas que se encontraba a su lado-ja, holgazán-movió las sabanas dejando al descubierto lo que al parecer no era nada mas ni nada menos que un humano-Brian, Brian despierta-comenzó ah hablarle mientras lo movía con su casco tratando de despertarlo.<strong>

**-ya Mama, no quiero ir a la escuela-respondió el joven mientras la ignoraba y continuaba con su sueño.**

**La unicornio solo quedo con un "póker Face" en su cara mientras suspiraba cansada, se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el pequeño refrigerador que tenia en su habitación. Utilizando su magia, saca una botella de agua, comenzó ah abrirla y de la nada arrojo la botella contra la cara de Brian.**

**-¡agashghasjbsjhbsahjb!-grito mientras se despertaba-creo que volví a tener sueños húmedos-dijo alegre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la unicornio color blanco.**

**-Dios tu y tus perversiones-respondió la Equina mientras se aproximaba a una mesita de noche a un lado de su acogedora y ahora mojada cama.  
>Brian, ya despierto, se levanto de la cama estirando los brazos. La apariencia del humano no era nada negativa desde el punto de vista de Vinyl, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro, ojos verdosos, alto y algo flacucho pero sin dejar de tener fuerza.<br>Al momento de levantarse podía vérselo mas detalladamente, claramente el estaba semidesnudo, lo único que tenia puesto era un pantalón holgado para hombre (obviamente :B) color negro. Podía distinguirse una pequeña cadena plateada saliendo de su bolsillo-ahhh-bostezo.**

**-por lo que se ve dormiste bastante bien-dijo la equina mientras sacaba un pequeño arte facto metálico y lo colocaba debajo de su cuello con ayuda de su magia- dicho objeto tenia una apariencia extraña, cables y circuitos salían del aparato. Era semejante a los collares de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía.  
>Excepto que este era metálico y con un cristal de color negro que tenia la misma forma que la Cutie Mark de la Equina.<br>**

**Brian miro de Reojo el aparato en el cuello de su compañera. La miro con una sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se ponía de pie y se dispuso a ponerse una camisa-el regalo de Max pareció gustarte ¿eh?-comento mientras se colocaba una camisa roja con franjas negras en los costados.**

**-claro, recuerda que sin este artefacto, yo no estaría viviendo aquí-respondió al instante que presionaba uno de los botones que ve veía en el collar.**

**Lo que sucedió después era simplemente fantástico, unas partículas metálicas comenzaron a salir de dicho collar y comenzaron a rodear a la Equina. Una líneas se formaron alrededor de ella y momentos después, duchas líneas formaron un boceto de una figura humana.  
>Vinyl se puso de pie, lentamente cerro sus ojos e inmediatamente las partículas comenzaron a rodearla y a fusionarse con su cuerpo. Biotecnología, no había duda. Los elementos comenzaron a juntarse uno contra otro empezando por las patas traseras que comenzaron a transformarse en piernas Humanas.<br>Lentamente el cuerpo de Vinyl comenzaba a convertirse en un figura humana 100% autentica que venia con el pack completo: piel humana real y ropa incluida.**

**en tanto, Brian solo se quedo admirando el espectáculo que le tecnología de su amigo le había brindado a su compañera. No era la primera ves que habría visto dicho artefacto funcionar frente sus ojos.  
>De hecho, el habría sido uno de los que ayudaron a construir el aparato. No solo para ella, si no que también para otros Ponis refugiados que se encontraban escondidos por la ciudad.<strong>

**Pero dejando eso de lado, volvamos al tema que no compete. Luego de 10 minutos de la "Transformación" de vinyl, con sus brazos extendidos hacia los contados, abrió lentamente los ojos permitiéndole ver su ya cuerpo humano.  
>-a ver-se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a revisarse de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en su lugar<strong>_**-mis pechos están en su lugar-**_**penso a la ves que masajeaba dicha parte de su cuerpo.**

**Mientras que a Brian le brillaban los ojos debido al gran espectáculo que se le otorgaba en ese momento-**_**santa maría madre de dios…**_**-pensó el pervertido quinceañero mirando las acciones de su compañera.**

**Pero todo su circo se le vino abajo cuando…**

_**CRASHH…!**_

**-AHH!-grito vinyl al escuchar un estruendoso sonido proveniente desde la puerta de su habitación. Dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta y podía verse que un objeto punzante y metálico la habia atravesado-¡¿Qué mierda es esa cosa?!-exclamo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

**Mientras que nuestro amigo peli azul se encontraba, feliz de la vida, dándole hachazos a la estructura de madera mientras cantaba una simpática cansino-**_**Manfru se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, que pena!-**_****

**-no estamos en guerra maldito adicto a la sal, y esta es mi- ahah!- grito al ver que el agujero de la pared se hiso cada ves mas grande y Max asomaba su cara por el.**

**-hola cariño, ya llegue!-exclamo en una patética parodia de "El Resplandor". Acto seguido, la ya humana Vinyl tomo un disco de Vinilo y se lo dio de cara al peli erizado. Lo cual provoco que el se alejara de la puerta todo adolorido.**

**-ay, ay, ay, ay, ay. Coño de la madre-se quejaba llevándose sus manos a su nariz en un intento inútil de aliviar el dolor.**

**-¡ya dinos a que viniste!-exclamo la DJ**

**-solo venia a decirles que el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos y que bajen por que tengo que hablar con ustedes-comunico, pero aquello ultimo lo había dicho con un tomo aun mas serio de lo que el había comenzado. Cosa que ambos chicos dentro de la habitación entendieron a la perfección.**

**Tanto Vinyl como Brian se miraron de manera seria al oír la petición de su amigo-Claro, en 10 minutos bajaremos-comunico la peli azul mientras usaba su magia para hacer levitar sus ya comunes gafas de sol purpura.**

**-perfecto-se oyó desde fuera de la habitación, pero otro sonido se pudo ir "crack" como si un hueso fuese puesto en su lugar nuevamente.-mierda mi nariz-se oía a Max alejarse lentamente de la puerta.**

**Vinyl suspiro cansado a la ves que embozaba una sonrisa. Su espalda quedo contra la puerta evitando el contacto con las astillas del agujero. Lentamente comenzó a descender hasta quedar sentada en el piso y con su espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Miro en dirección a Brian quien ya se había alistado por completo para bajar hacia la cocina.  
>El se puso de pie y se le acerco, le extendió la mano a ja DJ, quien la acepto amablemente ayudándola a poner de pie.<strong>

**Brian se quedo mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos, perdió en ese color rojo sangre, el brillo de los ojos de Vinyl lo cautivaban y lo dejaban en estado de shock permanente, le era completamente imposible dejar de mirarla fijamente.**

**Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, comenzó a rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un cálido abrazo. Hasta finalmente apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho.**

**-será un día agitado-comento Vinyl entre los abdominales del peli castaño. Hasta el podía notar como las mejillas de su compañera se enrojecían.**

**-jejeje lo se, pero si queremos que todo salga bien tendremos que esforzarnos-respondió mientras ponía una de sus manos en el mentón de la DJ provocando que se miraran fijamente pero esta ves aun mas cerca.**

**Por el Impulso d el situación o tal ves por simple deseo. Vinyl comenzó acercarse mas y mas al rostro del Joven ingeniero/científico/pervertido a tal punto en que los labios de ambos se juntaron en un apasionado y a la ves tierno beso. Pasaron los segundos, que para ellos parecían horas, su respiración se agitaba con forme pasaba el tiempo.  
>La DJ movió sus brazos hasta colocarlos alrededor del cuello de Brian. Y así quedaron, por un tiempo aproximado de 2 minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la clara falta de oxigeno.<br>Ella lo miraba con ojos románticos mientas gemía de cansancio y trataba de recuperar el aire, que para ella. Valió la pena desperdiciar.**

**En cuanto a Brian, el mantenía los ojos aun clavados en los ojos rojos de su Novia quien aun respiraba agitada. Entonces Brian la rodeo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.  
>-creo que deberíamos bajar de una ves-rompió el silencio mientras Vinyl asentía con la cabeza.<strong>

**Ambos salieron de su habitación tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de la gran propiedad.**

_**-será un día largo-**_**pensó Brian mientras veía de reojo a su pareja quien estaba abrazada a su brazo-**_**pero habrá valido la pena-**_**continuo mientras movía su cabeza y le daba un pequeño, pero tierno, beso en la cabeza.**

**…**

**Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy mis hermanos Bronys y hermanas Pegasisters :DD, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que se hayan reído (aun que sea un poco) con este nuevo capitulo de esta Trilogía o Saga repleta de Humor, Romance, Acción y Ciencia Ficción.**

**Bueno se que el comienzo fue algo extraño y que en este capitulo solo no las pasamos sabiendo de un poco de los nuevos personajes que han aparecido, los cuales aun no son todos, pero espero que me tengan paciencia, les prometo que en en los siguientes capítulos las cosas se podrán aun mas interesantes y le dará todo el SWAG! Que a ustedes los lectores les gusta.**

**(Pinkie salvaje aparece)-Lo prometes por tu casco?!-**

**-Pero de donde mierda apa- de todas formas, yo no tengo cascos ._.-**

**-Lo prometes si o no?!-(me amenaza con una cuchara aterradora ;-;)**

**-ahh ok, ok, ok-(hago la Pinkie Promesa)-Prometido y Comprendido, con mi ojo aun dormido-**

**-Perfecto :D, esto merece una fiesta!-**

**-ahh esto será interminable-**

**Pero de todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que le tengan paciencia a este escritor novato con desequilibrio mental (?  
>No olviden dejar sus Reviews, dejarme sus dudas, opiniones y claro avisarme si eh cometido algún error ortográfico. Eso me ayudaría mucho :D<br>Recuerden que su amigo Russell los quiere con todo su riñón, y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Recuerden tomarse toda la sopita, y toda la frutita (?) adiós :DD**


	3. Aclarando Algunas Dudas

**Bueeeeeeeeeenos días ****criaturitas**** de la creación (? Aquí volvió su amigable y extraño amigo Russell "The Clown" con otro amistoso capitulo de "****Humano vs Equestria****", ****tal ves algunos se pregunten por que decidí cambiarle el nombre a la historia, bueno. La respuesta es por que no se me hacia tan atractivo el titulo y decidí cambiarlo por algo que le atrajese al publico jaja solo eso. :DD**

B

**ueno seguro se habrán dado cuenta, actualizo este Fic. Mas o menos todos los viernes (si, como Germán (? ) ****pero esta ves tarde mas de ****3 ****semanas en actualizar, y la razón es la misma a la cual la mayoría tarda tanto ****y ****es a causa de la escuela y un poco la de****s****motivacion de que el fic, no ah tenido los Reviews que yo esperaba, pero claro me di cuenta de que apenas estaba empezando y que aun no empezaba lo mejor de la historia, ****así**** que me dije "****sientate**** y escribe, Bitch!" y ****así**** fue, me ****senté**** y ****comencé**** a pensar en lo que es el 3 capi de este Fic. Y bueno como les dije en el capitulo anterior desde aquí empieza lo realmente "jugoso" de la historia y con mucho Swag!, as que a los que lo lean y lo disfrutan les digo no os preocupáis criaturitas, que tarde. no significa que vaya a abandonarla y dejar de actualizar :DD.  
>También para <strong>**los que estén leyendo y siguiendo esta historia se habrán dado cuenta también que cada ves los capítulos son un poco mas largos**

Bueno eso es por que se me dio la costumbre a no escribir capítulos cortos así los lectores no se aburren y se entretienen mas leyendo, además que a mi los capítulos cortos me aburren demasiado jajaja.

Bueno antes de comenzar con el capitulo de hoy, quiero responder al único Review (que raro :v) que obtuvo el capitulo 2:

**Shadow Moon Black Dragon:**** jajajajaj sabes amigo, aun que no lo creas. Yo también espero el "cariñoso" encuentro entre Max y Celestia y sabes, me puse a ver tu perfil y adivina, vivimos en la misma provincia XD en Córdoba, Argentina ajajjaja  
>Bueno amigo. Como lo prometido es deuda aquí tienes el tercer capitulo del Fic. Espero lo disfrutes.<br>Bueno Bronys y Pegasisters que estén leyendo este Fic. Aquí esta el capitulo, disfruten y nos veremos al final de ****este**** :D**

Capitulo 03: Aclarando algunas dudas.  
>Después de haber bajado hasta la planta principal de la casa, Brian y Vinyl se dispusieron a caminar rumbo a la cocina que no quedaba demasiado lejos que digamos de las escaleras.<br>Al entrar a la cocina, pudieron ver que todos los miembros de la casa se encontraban dentro, sentados en la mesada de dicha habitación. Miembros los cuales no pasaban de las 9 personas.  
>Vaya grupo para ser unos "mercenarios".<p>

Pero en fin. La pareja entro en la sala tranquilamente saludando a los demás inquilinos.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo la Dj Mientras agitaba la mano alegremente dando un saludo a los demás. Uno de los inquilinos se levanto y corrió a darle un abrazo.

-Hola Vinyl!-era una niña pequeña de cabello rosa que no pasaba los 10 años de edad, quien le dio un abrazo a las piernas de la peli azul.

-Alice!, buenos días!-exclamo ella alegre mientras levantaba con sus brazos, pero en un momento a otro sintió como sus brazos de debilitaron y casi provoca que la pequeña Alice cayese al suelo.

-wow!-exclamo la joven mientras sostenía a la pequeña boca abajo. El pequeño grito que exclamo, fue suficiente para que los demás dejaran sus asuntos y prestaran atención a la cómica escena que se les presentaba.  
>Pero a ella no parecía haberle dado tanta gracia como los demás, eso solo significaba una cosa, y era que estaba cansada.<br>Cuando ella esta agotada en su forma pony (osea, después de hacer cualquier actividad que la dejara exhausta como el ejercicio, tener relaciones sexuales, correr, etc) y momentos después pasaba a su forma humana, el cansancio se volvía cada vez mas grande y menos controlable. Sus huesos, tanto como sus músculos se debilitaban gradualmente hasta que pasadas unas horas podría recobrar sus fuerzas por completo. Era un proceso largo y para ella era aburrido tener que esperar hasta que el aparato identificara las células de Yegua y las convertirse en células humanas.  
>Pero así era el aparato que Max había creado. Tanto ella como los demás ponys, tendrían que acostumbrarse.<br>La Dj comenzó a mover a la pequeña Alice mientras la volteaba y la colocaba de pies en el suelo.

-jeje, lo siento Alice, estoy algo cansado-se disculpo con la pequeña mientras extendía su mano y acariciaba la cabeza de esta.

-jejeje, tranquila Vinyl, esa cosa en tu cuello debe pesar mucho-dijo con inocencia la pequeña mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice al aparato en el cuello de la Dj.

Vinyl se río nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza ante la vista de los demás, que no era mas que una vista de ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona. -jejeje, si pesa mucho-

Tanto ella como Brian se dispusieron a sentarse en las pocas sillas que sobraban en la mesa.

-Dime Brian- le hablo un chico que tenia la cara completamente blanca, ojos negros con los párpados quemados, pelo lacio color negro hasta pasando los hombros y abrigo deportivo color blanco y algunas viejas manchas rojas.

-¿si Jeff?-pregunto el peli castaño curioso.

-¿por que Max no puso a la venta ese artefacto?, podria hacer millones con el-pregunto Jeff con una inocente y sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

Brian estaba dispuesto a contestar ante la duda de su amigo, pero no alcanzo ni a formular palabra alguna ya que escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a la cocina. Desvío la mirada hacia el autor de dicho sonidos, no era nadie mas que Max quien se acercaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa.-Buenos días chicos-saludo el "erizo" mientras se acercaba a Vinyl y frotaba su cabeza-buenos días sin vergüenza-dijo aleje y dejando escapar una pequeña risa.  
>La DJ solo río ante la acción de su amigo y solo lo empujo mientras reía un poco.-jaja buenos días desgraciado-dicho esto ambos chocaron puños como era costumbre en ambos.<br>Después de saludar a su amiga de la infancia, se dirigió a sus además amigos los cuales lo saludaron como era costumbre para ellos.  
>-WAZAAAAA!-grito Max a los demás hombres que habitaban en la casa, que en total eran 7 contándolo a el también claro.<p>

-WAZAAAAAA!-gritaron todos mientras levantaban sus brazos dejando a la vista unos parches de peta color rojo en la parte superior de sus brazos que en el centro, de dicho trozo de tela, podía notares un numero, un numero diferente por integrante. Vinyl levanto sus brazos de igual forma mostrando también un parche en su camisa.  
>Después de su habitual saludo, Max se dispuso a sentarse en su habitual asiento. Mientras los demás lunáticos se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos. Uno de ellos aclara sus garganta y mira a Max.<p>

-y bien amigo, ¿cuales son los planes de hoy?.-pregunto un chico de pelo lacio color negro con algunos mechones de color rojo. Tenia prenda de vestir color negro y rojo. Una chaqueta de cuero color negro y con franjas rojas que iban de los hombros hasta los codos, pantalón de Jeans color gris.  
>Max dirigió su mirada adonde se encontraba el joven.<p>

-ah Kevin no te había visto jeje.-dijo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza. Ante su respuesta, el peli negro y rojo solo rodó los ojos de manera divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
>-pues verán chicos, como sabrán yo mantengo conversaciones con la Princesa luna desde mi habitación y ella desde su cuarto real aya en Equestria ¿cierto?.-<p>

-si.-respondieron todos en unisono.

-asfgfghg. Es la primera y única vez que veras a una chica dentro de su habitacion jajaja.-respondió una joven de Cabello Verde Manzana y un verde un poco mas claro

- maldita Glaze, me cago en tu madre.-Max le arrojo un salero el cual la peli verde atrapo ágilmente.

-jaja nadie puede Trollearme Max.-responde la DJ. Como el la había llamado, ella era Glaze o mejor conocida como WoodenToaster por muchos de nosotros. Ella se encontraba vestida con una camisa escotada color verde manzana claro con franjas hacia arriba color verde. Pantalón de Jeans del mismo color y calzado de color anaranjado.

-bien, en donde estaba.-continuo, pero su discurso fu interrumpido debido a que un "OGNI" (Objeto Golpeador No Identificado) fue directamente hacia su cara y golpeándolo fuertemente, fue derribado casi de inmediato. Era un puño, uno que ya le había dado una fuerte "visita" al rostro del peli erizado.  
>Después de dar un pequeño giro sobre su eje y caer casi de cara contra el piso de mármol, sujeto su mandíbula para notar que la tenia un poco fuera de su lugar. En un rápido y doloroso movimiento acomodo su mandíbula para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el dueño de dicha mano que impacto contra su rostro.<br>-Alex ¿que diablos te pasa?-pregunto algo a dolorido mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el suelo.

Alex se acerco a Max y lo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa.-y encima preguntas. Eso es por mi auto-dijo a la ves que levantaba su mano y golpeaba nuevamente al peli azul, pero estaba dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago.  
>Como era de esperarse, Max cayo nuevamente, esta ves sujetándose el estomago y mostrando una mueca de dolor en su rostro.<p>

-¿y eso por que?-

-!por que se me dio la gana!-exclamo Alex mientras apuntaba al peli azul con su dedo indice.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a observar y notaron a Kevin de pie y con la manos apoyadas contra la mesa.-!ya cayese maldición! ¿que somos? ¿un equipo o un montón de idiotas?-

-un grupo de idiotas-respondieron todos en unisono dejando a Kevin con un Poke Face en su rostro.

Con la el poco Ki que le quedaba en su Chakra, Max logro ponerse de pie y por fin pudo sentarse en una silla. Cuando por fin pudo acomodarse en la posición que quería, apoyo sus codos en la mesa y saco una pequeña hoja de papel de su bolsillo.  
>-muy bien chicos, esta es la lista de asuntos a tratar del día de hoy-dijo mientras movía el pedazo de papel.<br>-¿y cuales son los planes?-pregunto Vinyl mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el horno.

-pues primero veremos el punto mas importante-se puso de pie y aclaraba su garganta. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de una lugar a otro mientras leía el trozo de papel que tenia en sus manos.-bien como saben, la princesa luna ha estado comunicándose conmigo y hoy a la madrugada le eh pedido un favor el cual sera nuestra primera movida-todos abrieron los sus ojos como platos al escuchar esta ultima parte.

-¿despues de meses, vamos a actuar justo ahora?-Pregunto Glaze mientras miraba a Max con un semblante de "no me jodas".

-quieras o no, actuaremos en unos días.-continuo mientras la miraba de reojo-!Madotsuki!-llamo en ese momento un chica de coletas en su cabello se levanta de su asiento, llevaba un cuchillo en su mano, un falda color roja pálido y un abrigo deportivo del mismo color que en el escote tenia enmarcado un rectángulo con cuadros negros y blancos.

-¡si, Max!-exclamo mientras le dirigía un saludo militar.

-necesito que vayas al garaje y del armario traigas mi maletín-

-claro-en segundos comenzó a correr rumbo hacia el garaje.

-bien Max, ¿cual sera nuestra movida?-pregunto un joven de cabello color negro desarreglado y con una camisa color negra con cuello rojizo, al igual que Alex. El también llevaba guantes. Después de preguntar se tomo el tiempo de tomar un sorbo de su café.

-pues veras Komuro.-le respondió.-nuestro objetivo sera infiltrarnos en Equestria los próximos 2 días-

Error 404, error del sistema.

Mas de uno de los presentes escupió lo que bebía o comía en ese instante causando un ruido de arcadas y gruñidos de disgusto de parte de ellos. Pero hubo uno de ellos que se quedo tieso, sin mover un musculo y sin siquiera pestañear. Era Alex, que al solo oír la palabra "Equestria" se le hielo la sangre de tal forma que comenzó a suda frio.

-¿¡como que iremos!?-exclamo Maggie quien aun tocía el poco café que había tragado.

-como oíste Maggie, iremos ah Equestria para que podamos dar un reconocimiento de la zona y poder tener un plan a tiempo.-respondió el peli azul mientras tomaba un trozo de pan.-además, quiero conocer mas de ese mundo que gobierna la perra de Celestia.-maldijo mientras de daba una fuerte y salvaje mordida al pobre e inocente trozo de pan.

Pobre señor pan, dejo atrás a 2 adorables pancitos.

Vinyl, quien estaba al tanto de todo de lo que hablaban. Sacaba del horno unos crujientes Cupcakes recién hechos.-dejame entender Max.-hablo mientras dejaba la charola de Cupcakes sobre la mesa.-el plan es ir a Equestria, hacer un "reconocimiento" de la zona, y volver a casa ¿no es así?.-voltio a verlo cuando se encontró con un Max babeando casi sobre la charola metálica recién sacada del horno.

-¿eh?... eh digo, si, si. Ese es el plan.-respondió ya recobrando la postura.

-sabes que no es tan sencillo ¿no?-continuo la DJ.

-si lo se, por eso decidí que tu vendrás conmigo. Ya que tu has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida en un pueblito llamado "Ponyville" ¿no es así? Conoces el pueblo y sabes como moverte por ahí-

-asi es. Bien, ya que no tengo otra opción iré contigo.-respondió mientras le dedicaba una agradable sonrisa dejando en claro que estaba de acuerdo.-además, podría visitar a mi vieja amiga Tavi que no la veo desde hace años-

-muy bien, ¿y tu que dices Alex? ¿quieres venir?-pregunto sin voltear a verlo-¿Alex?- lo llamo nuevamente para luego voltear y empezando a buscarlo con la mirada.

Alex ya no estaba.

Todos comenzaron a llamarlo y a buscarlo por la sala e incluso por el Living. Pero el metalero no aparecía por ningún sitio.  
>Max dio un suspiro pesado mientras veía a sus amigos buscándolo.-<em>ahh no de nuevo.-pensó<em> mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

-Max ¿adonde vas?-pregunto Jeff mientras comenzaba a seguirlo solo hasta los escalones antes de detenerse.

-ya vuelvo-contesto.

Todos guardaron silencio, estaban preocupados por Alex, ya que sabían que el tema sobre "Equestria" era algo muy delicado para el.  
>Pero solo se quedaron parados en el lugar en el que estaban con una mirada indiferente, no es necesario decir que mas de uno de ellos se sintió un inútil en aquel momento.<p>

Segundo piso...

Max caminaba por el pasillo de la propiedad, inundandoce en sus pensamientos.-_¿por que mierda nombre a Equestria? Sabia que esto le hace demasiado daño-_  
>caminaba y caminaba por el pasillo principal, donde se encontraba todas las habitaciones y los baños. Se detuvo en una en especial. Una en el cual tenia una placa de hierro el cual estaba grabado con el nombre Alex.<br>Toco la puerta, pero al hacerlo esta se abrió para darle una vista de la que era ahora un lugar demasiado deprimente. Encontró a su amigo en su cama sentado mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser una fotografía, comenzó a acercarsele mientras podía oír sollozos de parte del peli negro.  
>-Alex-lo llamo.<p>

Alex simplemente voltio a verlo, dejando a la vista unos ojos algo rojizos. Era mas que claro que había estado llorando.  
>En el momento en que Max lo vio cambio su expresión de preocupación a una de tristeza. Ante tal acción de parte de su amigo, el peli negro agacho su cabeza.<br>-la extraño ¿sabes?-le dijo casi en un tono de susurro.

No solo le dolía ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones, lo que mas le dolía era saber que en aquel momento podría haber echo algo para evitar que ella se fuera.-lo se amigo, lo se.-respondió agachando un poco la cabeza.

Alex se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos dejando caer la foto que antes sostenía. Max miro la fotografía y se dio cuenta de que no era solo una, eran 2. en ella podía distinguir a su amigo, pero. Había algo diferente en el. En la foto estaba vestido de otra forma, con una camisa común y un pantalón de jeans. El supo al instante que la foto era vieja, de hace mas o menos 4 años cuando el aun no conocía la musica _nu metal. _Pero a este detalle lo paso por alto, se intereso mas por quien acompañaba a su amigo en dicho retrato.  
>Era una figura color celeste, con melena arco iris. El supo de quien se trataba.<br>-_Rainbow..._-Pensó mientras se agachaba y sostenía ambas fotografías entre sus manos. Al tenerlas frente a frente, pudo notar mucho mejor a la equina quien estaba abrazando a su amigo con una cálida sonrisa que provoco que hasta el mismo Max sonriera. Luego sostuvo la siguiente foto y pudo notar que su amigo sostenía a una Rainbow Dash un poco mas pequeña, era apenas una potrilla, supo que la fotografía era de la época en la que su amigo la habría encontrado abandonada, podía ver a su amigo con la pequeña Equina en sus brazos y también noto que el tenia la misma edad de la que era ahora, ya que el no era humano y podía controlar su edad tranquilamente. Max supo que la foto era de hace quince o catorce años atrás mas o menos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, en este tiempo que había admirado el retrato de la equina, había estado pensando en algo.

-Amigo...-lo llamo.

Alex levanto su cabeza prestándole atención-¿si?-

entonces Max le dio las fotos y se agacho para estar a su altura.-tu vendrás a Equestria conmigo-continuo mientras sonreia.

el metalero lo miro a los ojos y se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.-¿enserio?-

-¡pues claro!, así podrás reencontrarte con Rainbow.-le respondió, esto ultimo emociono tanto a Alex que literalmente lo hiso saltar de alegría.

-¡siiiiiiii, chupate esa Celestia!-grito para segundos después saltar por la ventana.

-¡estamos en el 2do piso, estúpido!-

-¡no me importaaa!-exclamo antes de que se oyera un golpe seco contra el pavimento.

-dios.-Max corrió hasta la ventana para asomarse.-Alex, ¿estas bien?-

Alex estaba desplomado el el piso y solo se limito a levantar su pulgar en modo de respuesta.

-_si, esta bien._-pensó mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación de su amigo no sin antes, voltear y ver por ultima ves la foto se la equina Rainbow Dash.  
>Tomo la foto en la que ella era una pequeña potrilla y la miro fijamente por unos segundos.<p>

-_nunca hiciste nada...-pensó_ mientras la seguía observando y luego pasaba a ver la foto en la que ella era mayor-_pero a la ves, hiciste muchísimas _cosa.-pensó para luego dejar ambas fotografías sobre la mesa de luz aun costado de la cama. Para luego salir de la habitación.

Planta Baja

Todos los habitantes de la casa se encontraban comiendo los delicioso Cupcakes que la Dj Vinyl había preparado apenas hace 3o minutos.  
>Claro, todos menos Max y Alex. Por obvias razones.<p>

-Oye Vinyl ¿como haces estos Cupcakes? ¡están Deliciosos!-exclamo una joven de cabello rojizo, camisa color rojo con escote y una falda del mismo color.

-pues veras Amy, me la enseño una buena amiga la ultima ves que viví en Ponyville.-respondió mientras le deba una mordida a su Cupcake.

-¿y como se llamaba?-pregunto Amy interesada por la dueña de aquella receta.

-se llama Pinkie Pie.-respondió.-era una de mis amigas aya cuando vivía en Ponyville.-continuo ya un poco de melancolía en sus palabras. Y no habría que culparla, ella extrañaba Ponyville, extrañaba a sus amigos y por sobre todo extrañaba su hogar, esa casa que antes compartía con su amiga pony terrestre Octavia. Y que dejo atrás momentáneamente para descubrir otro mundo completamente distinto al suyo.

-oigan chicos-llamo la chica de peinado negro Maggie.  
>El llamado de la chica saco de sus pensamientos a la ex-unicornio para seguido prestarle atención al igual que los demás.<p>

-¿si Maggie, que sucede?-pregunto Komuro mientras la miraba con un semblante algo serio.

-hay algo que me tiene confundida, y es ¿por que Maggie y Glaze tienen que usar esos aparatos en su pecho que las convierten en humanos?-pregunto la joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundida.

Todos comenzaron a verse entre si con rostros algo preocupados y tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para responder. Brian se cruzo de Brazos y solo le hiso señas con su mano para que le prestara atención.  
>-bien Maggie, como eres la ultima que llego a la casa aun no sabes demasiado de esto.-comenzó con su explicación obteniendo como respuesta que ella asintiera positivamente con su cabeza.-como sabras, en esta ciudad hay algunos ponys refugiándose como humanos ¿verdad?-<p>

-si-respondió.-pero no logro entender el porque-

-pues bien veras, hace muchos años. En esta ciudad apareció un portal ínter-dimensional que conecto nuestro mundo con el mundo de Equestria. Trayendo a la princesa Celestia junto con unos guardias. Al principio se los trato como "extraterrestres".-dijo mientras movía sus dedos poniendo énfasis en la palabra extraterrestre.-los primeros que encontraron a Celestia fueron los pa-Brian fue interrumpido por un codazo por parte de Jeff dándole a saber que tratara de decir aquella palabra, que estaba a punto de decir, en voz alta.-fueron los padres de Max.-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿e-enserio?-pregunto incrédula mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su boca por la impresión.

-si-contesto para después dar un largo suspiro y seguir con su semblante serio.-los padres de Max apenas eran novios, no estaban casados ni nada. Esto que te estoy contando pas años antes del nacimiento de Max.-continuo.-El padre de Max, Rick Grimes, fue el primero en tener contacto con la princesa Celestia, ella le dijo que estaban en busca de ayuda, tenían problemas en su reino y necesitaban la ayuda de otro mundo para que su futuro fuera asegurado-

-aja.-asintió ella mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

-bien, paso el tiempo. Y la relación entre "Humanos-Equestria" estaba mejorando. El Gobierno de Loquendo-City les dio recurso para poder ayudarlos a cambio de -Brian poso sus dedos frente de el-Productos agrícolas, unicornios para ayudar en las fabricación de tecnología, pegasos para ayudar en actividades que requerían estar en lugares altos y otras cosas-dijo contando con sus dedos.

No hacia falta decir que Maggie estaba confundida, nada de esto respondía a su pregunta.-emm, pero ¿por que ahora esta sumamente prohibido?-insistió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-aun no termino.-contesto Brian.-bien, pasaron los años, todo estaba normal, los padres de Max se casaron, 2 años después nacio Max y su padre Rick le pregunto a Celestia que ella fuera su madrina y-

-¿!Celestia es la madrina de Max¡?-Grito la peli negro mientras golpeaba sus manos contra la mesa. Los demás solo alcanzaron a decirle "Shh!" mientras ella volvía a sentarse sonrojada de la vergüenza.-lo siento.-dijo en susurro.

-como decía.-continuo aclaran doce la garganta.-todo estaba bien, pero empezaron a haber problemas. Algunos pegasos comenzaron a revelarse contra sus "amos" por así decirlo, decían que los sobre explotaban y que las condiciones de trabajo que les proporcionaban eran horribles. Alex, que en esa época estaba viviendo en esta ciudad antes de ser atrapado por el gobierno de Estados Unidos, pudo oír que un pegaso dijo: _"preferiría trabajar en la "Rainbow Factory" que en este maldito agujero del demonio"_ obviamente, ni el ni yo sabemos a lo que se referida con eso de "Rainbow Factory".-Brian se puso de puso de pie y camino hacia la nevera y saco un lata de refresco y la abre.

-después de ello, la Princesa Celestia comenzó a quejarse con el gobierno de esta ciudad.-hablo Kevin que hasta el momento había guardado silencio. Al igual que el peli castaño, el se levanto pero solo para acercarse al sofá y de ahí sacar lo que parecía era un Bate de Béisbol color negro con un trozo de cuero negro que lo cubría en la parte mas gruesa del bate.-En especial con Rick, quien era el intermediario de los acontecimientos de la alianza "Humanos-Equestria", pero no fue hasta que un día hace 11 años, que la alianza que duro casi 5 años terminara, según tenemos entendido, la causa de la finalización de la alianza fue por que en unos laboratorios de este lugar el padre de Max estaba en la construcción de un Cyborg que seria "la revolución de la tecnología"-contó para luego dar una pequeña pausa y mirar por la ventana de la cocina hacia el exterior.-ese fue un grabe error-continuo cerrando los ojos dejando a la vista un rostro serio, al igual que el de los demás chicos, Jeff y Komuro. Brian seguía tomando de su lata de refresco, tratando de encontrar algún sabor que le quitara ese sabor amargo que en ese momento se encontraba saboreando.

-¿que sucedió después?-pregunto la peli negra mientras los miraba a ambos.

-Galvatron fue lo que paso-se escucho detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon rápidamente asustados por que el duelo de aquella voz no fuera nada mas que Max.

-ahh, Alex, no nos asustes así.-dijo aliviado Kevin al ver al Peli negro quien había bajado de las escaleras y los observaba con una sonrisa.-¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí viejo?-

-el suficiente como para oír de que están hablando de algo prácticamente prohibido aquí.-Comenzó a acercarse a donde los demás se encontraban se sentó den uno de los asientos que quedaban desocupados.-acaso Max no fue lo suficientemente claro como para decir que no hablaran de "ese" tema-movió sus dedos mientras los miraba de manera desaprobatoria.

-si lo sabemos, y te pedimos disculpas. Es que Maggie no sabe nada de esto-respondió Jeff mientras apoyaba sus rodillas en el asiento de su silla y se escondía detrás del respaldar de la silla.

-tranquilo amigo de todas formas a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas-

-Por cierto Alex ¿como te sientes?-pregunto Amy recordando que el se había retirado minutos antes.

-*suspiro" ya me siento mejor, Gracias Amy.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella asintio con la cabeza y al igual que el con una sonrisa.

-bien, proseguiré con la explicación.-continuo Kevin.-Cuando Rick Creo a Galvatron, este se revelo ante el y cobro mente propia. Pero obtuvo ayuda-

-¿De quien?-Pregunto Maggie quien estaba muy atenta ante la explicación.

-científicos que trabajaban con el, estaban en contra de Equestria y a espaldas de el, re-programaron el disco duro de Galvatron y apenas despertara, su primer objetivo seria...-

-Destruir Equestria.-continuo Alex quien ahora tenia un mirada melancólica.

Maggie se llevo sus manos a la boca. Estaba sin habla, esa historia si que la estaba, no solo interesándole si no que también estaba impactándole fuertemente en su conciencia.-¿y que sucedió luego Kevin?-pregunto mientras miraba a su amigo con una notable cara de preocupación.

-lo que nadie esperaba o quisiera que pasara. Esos científicos ayudaron a Galvatron a viajar a Equestria.-respondió el peli negro y rojo mientras con sus manos movía su Bate de un lado a otro.-cuando Galvatron llego a un lugar llamado "Bosque Everfree", lo primero que hiso fue dirigirse a lo que seria la capital de Equestria, "Canterlot".-se sentó en la mesada de la cocina al lado de Komuro quien estaba de brazos cruzado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Destruyo y mato todo lo que estaba a su paso.-comento el peli negro Komuro.-Destruyo casas, puesto de comida, edificios, mato a cientos de Pegasos, Unicornios y Ponis de Tierra de la guardia real-continuo para luego dedicarle una mirada seria a y sin vida a su amiga.

-¿y-y luego?-pregunto temerosa, la charla que estaban teniendo le estaba causando escalofríos y estaba empezando a sudar frío.

Kevin se puso de pie y camino hacia la peli negro.-Cuando por fin la guardia real pudo ponerle fin a Galvatron. Celestia Prohibió de por vida la entrada de los humanos a su reino.-Respondió para luego mirarla de forma seria, ella solo dio un suspiro de lamentación.

-entonces esa es la razón por la cual ningún poni de Equestria puede estar en el mundo Humano, ahora enti-

-la cosa no termina aquí.-Dijo Brian interrumpiéndola.

-¿Que?.-dijo confundida por la repentina interrupción.

-Pasaron 2 años después del ataque, los científicos que modificaron a Galvatron fueron enviados a Prisión de manera Perpetua, y otros fueron directamente a la silla eléctrica.-el peli castaño tomo su lata de refresco ya vacía y la aplasto contra la frente de su cabeza, dejándola casi como una lamina.  
>Alice, quien hasta ese momento había estado escuchando musica con los audífonos que Vinyl le puso para evitar que escuchara su conversación, vio la acción de Brian y levanto un cartel con el numero 10 que quien sabe de donde lo saco.<p>

-¡10 Puntos Brian!-exclamo alegre mientras movía el cartel de un lado a otro.

-jajaja gracias pequeña-dijo sonriente para luego arrojar la ex lata por la ventana.

-bien continuando con-

-AUCH!-se escucho fuera de la casa.

Tanto Brian como los demás hombres de la casa (Kevin, Alex, Jeff y Komuro). Se pusieron de pie y asomaron sus cabezas fuera de la ventana para encontrar al dueño de aquel grito. Al hacerlo solo encontraron a un adolescente quien en ese momento se encontraba acompañado de una chica. El chico debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza, en ese momento estaba agachado apoyando su rodilla en el suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza por el dolor.  
>Su compañera al verlo en aquella posición embozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en sus ojos pudo verse un notable brillo, de la nada comenzó a saltar de un lugar a otro como si fuese un resorte o un conejo.-!si, si, si, si, si, Richard! ¡claro que me casare contigo!-Exclamo alegre ella mientras no paraba de saltar.<p>

-¿eh? no... ¡espera!-

-¡no puedo creer que me ayas pedido matrimonio!-gritaba sin siquiera escucharlo.-¡ven, vamos a decirles a mis padres!-la chica comenzó a jalar al joven mientras en solo se quejaba.

-¡nooooo!-gritaba el joven mientras era alejado del lugar. En cambio a los cinco amigos solo quedaron con un "Poker Face" mientras se miraban mutuamente.

-emmm chicos.-Jeff fue el primero en hablar.-Creo que la cagamos-

-¿la Cagamos?-pregunto Alex sarcásticamente.-Mas bien quien la cago fue Brian.-dijo esto ultimo apuntando a Brian quien estaba aun con su Poker Face.

-Oye, no es mi culpa. ¿como chingados iba a saber que la lata le daría en la cabeza a ese chico y que le cagaría la existencia en solo segundos?-dijo dando un extraño intento de defenderse

-Lol.-comento Kevin en respuesta a la defensa del peli castaño y apunto de estallar en carcajadas.

Los cinco amigos volvieron a donde se encontraban las demás para continuar la charla que había sido interrumpida.

-Bien. ¿en donde iba?-pregunto el Peli castaño.

-en que me darías tu colección de revistas Hentai.-le respondió la Pegaso peli verde Glaze mientras a la ves resabia una lata de Coca-Cola completamente llena en la cara. La peli verde cayo al suelo frotándose la nariz por el dolor mientras mas de uno de los presente explotaba a carcajadas de su mala suerte.

El Peli castaño dio un suspiro mientras sonreía complacido por su puntería.-bien siguiendo con lo nuestro-  
>En ese momento por una de las puertas entra una chica de falda y coletas en el cabello-¡chicos ya traje el maletín!-exclamo Madotsuki para luego acercarse a la mes ay dejar el maletín color negro.-fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba algo escondido jeje.-dijo esto rascándose la nuca.<p>

-pues si que tardaste.-le hablo Vinyl arqueando una ceja y mirando su celular.-ya han pasado 43 minutos desde que Max te envío por ese maletín.-continuo. Para que acto seguido todos miraran a la peli rosada con un ceja arqueada y con cara de "¿que mierda hiciste ahora?".  
>Ella solamente se rasco nuevamente la nuca y río nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor estilo anime caía de su frente.-jeje e-es que me distraje jugando un poco al Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time-dijo riendo nerviosa.<br>Todos los presentes, incluyendo Alice, hicieron un "FacePalm" grupal ante esa respuesta idiota de parte de la peli rosada.

Maggie paso de su "FacePalm" a poner una cara intranquila mientras miraba a Brian y a los demás hombres.-¿ahí termina lo de lo humanos y Equestria?-pregunto esperando que su destrucción psicológica terminase.-¿verdad?-  
>Los cinco chicos se miraron entre si para luego negar con la cabeza, ella solo puso una mirada nerviosa mientras se preparaba para escuchar.<p>

Kevin dejo su bate a un lado.-aquí viene la parte mas difícil.-dijo para luego apoyar sus brazos sobre la mesada y dar un largo suspiro.  
>Para el no era fácil contar todo esto, para nadie en realidad lo era, hablar sobre la causa del odio que los humanos tenia sobre Equestria y vice versa, era algo tan frágil como un hoja de papel completamente húmeda.<br>El mas mínimo forcejeo, podría romperla por completo.

Nuestro amigo peli negro y rojo miro a Maggie a los ojos para luego responder.-después de que los científicos fueran a prisión-. Hiso una pausa para sujetarse la frente, no se sentia tan bien contando todo esto. Mas de uno aparto la mirada del joven, Glaze se cruzo de brazos y miro a por la ventana, Vinyl trataba de distraerse jugando con la pequeña Alice, quien aun tenia los audífonos puestos y una sobra de asomaba por nada mas que las escaleras principal.-l-los padres de Max, pues... bueno... ellos-

-Fueron Asesinados-continuo el peli azul bajando el ultimo escalón y mirándolos fijamente con un semblante serio y un poco furioso.

Todos de petrificaron, perdieron el aliento, comenzaron a sudar frio e incluso, Amy y Madotsuki se habían puesto pálidas al escuchar la vos de su amigo detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon inmediatamente para ver al pelo erizado quien comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia ellos manteniendo su mirada fria y sin vida.

Alex en ese momento, estaba de sus guantes emanando frío, como el podía controlar tanto el hielo como la electricidad, pero esta ves por el miedo sus poderes debieron activarse por si solos.

En cambio, Max se acerco a una silla la cual estaba desocupada y se sentó aun con sus brazos cruzados a la ves que miraba de reojo a todos sus amigos presentes.-creo...-dijo haciendo que los demás tragaran saliva nerviosos.-que les había prohibido hablar sobre ese tema-continuo para luego cerrar sus ojos.

-Lo siento Max.-Hablo Maggie quien era la mas asustada.-y-yo les pedí a los chicos que me contaran la r-razon por la cual los humanos y los ponis se odian y pues, bueno, no sabia que esto era demasiado grabe.-Respondió nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos y con la mirada baja.

Pasaron los segundos, que para todos parecían horas y la mirada de Max no cambiaba ni un poco. El miraba a cada uno de sus amigos y ellos lo único que hacían eran desviar la vista hacia otro lado o simplemente cerrar los ojos para evitar verlo a la cara.

_-les dije que no hablaran de los problemas que le ciudad tubo con Equestri__a__ antes.-_pensó para sus adentros mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y hacia una mueca de enojo._-pero...-_entonces miro a su amiga quien estaba mirando hacia todos lados nerviosa._-ella no sabe nada de esto... y si formara parte de nuestro equipo, tenemos que mantenerla informada de todo.-_

-*suspiro*esta bien, esta bien.-dijo con voz firme haciendo que todos se impresionasen e incluso que les llamara la atención.-dejare pasar por alto esto solo por que ella necesitaba saberlo-continuo para luego estirar sus brazos y dando un bostezo.

Maggie dio un suspiro de alivio, por un minuto creyó que estaba en problemas.

-Madotsuki, ¿me trajiste mi maletín?-pregunto el peli negro esta ves fijando su vista en la peli rosa. A lo cual obtuvo como respuesta a su amiga Madotsuki de pie y con el maletín en mano. Luego de pasarle el maletín y darle la gracias, Max lo abrió y de ahí sacar lo que eran solo largos trozos de papel enrollado y empezando a desenrollar uno por uno empezando a desplegarlos por la mesa.

-emm Max... ¿que es esto?-pregunto Vinyl confundida al ver que lo único que veía en dichos papeles eran garabatos, numero y letras.

-Esto Vinyl.-contesto mientras desplegaba el ultimo trozo de papel.-son Planos de tooooda Equestria.-al decir esto ultimo dejo al descubierto lo que efectivamente era un mapa de todo el territorio, ella y Glaze reconocieron cada parte y centímetro del mapa. Desde Manehattan hasta Ponyville, desde Cloudsdale a Appleloosa, y desde... emm.. bueno, ustedes ya captaron el mensaje.  
>Claramente, solo ellas dos lograron darse cuenta de que el mapa estaba completo, ya que por obvias razones. Los demás no sabían demacrado sobre su mundo gobernado por equinos.<p>

Alex se rasco la barbilla donde estaba la poca barba que tenia.-entonces, realmente entraremos a Equestria dentro de los próximos 2 días.-dijo para luego sonreír y mirar a su amigo peli azul con una mirada desafiante.

-por supuesto, entre hoy y mañana, tu, yo y Vinyl. Cargaremos todo el equipo que necesitemos, tanto armas como provisiones.-le respondió para luego tomar un bolígrafo.

-si, y gracias a la tecnología que solo nosotros tenemos.-hablo la Dj de pelo azulado para luego señalar su collar metálico.-se no ara todo un poco mas fácil.

Max le sonrío de manera divertida mientras robada los ojos.-bien chicos, este es el plan.-el peli azul sujeto firmemente el bolígrafo color negro para luego apoyarlo contra la hoja de papel.

Solo tenían dos días para prepararse, no sabían que les esperaba en ese mundo y mucho menos si sus planes funcionarían. Pero. lo único que sabían y daban por seguro.  
>Era que jamas se rendirían y mucho menos le darían la espalda a cualquier problema que se les presentase.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>y aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy mis amigos :DD. Y realmente lamento tardarme demasiado al actualizar, saben como es la escuela y que no me da los tiempos necesarios para sentarme tranquilo a escribir en la computadora, y claro. Que la inspiración venga a mi jejeje pero bueno. Mejor tarde que nunca no?<strong>

**Bueno antes de despedirme quería decirles que a partir del capitulo que sigue, le incluiré música a los capítulos (Openings) y que la acción empieza desde el capitulo 4, osea en el siguiente ya vendrá las peleas y enfrentamientos que caracterizaran a este Fic.**

**Bueno amigos y amigas, solo les digo que espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y como siempre espero sus Reviews con sugerencias y opiniones. Y bueno sin nada mas que decir, adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo :DD**

**Chaoo, Chaoo.**


	4. El Portal

**Njnjnjdnjcdmkcdmkmdemk hola queridos lectores de Fanfiction :D aquí se encuentra su servidor Russell "The Clown" con otro capítulo de "Sombras del Pasado" (si lo sé, cambie el nombre de la historia de nuevo) con todo el Swag que los lectores les gusta (?**

**Bien antes de empezar, quiero decirles que a partir de este capítulo. El Fic contendrá canciones (Openings y Endings) de todo tipo. Tanto de animes como también, Metal, Nu Metal, Rock en Español, Pop, Etc. Así que espero que disfruten de las innumerables pistan que pondré en este y en los siguientes capítulos.**

**y también quisiera responder a los últimos Reviews que obtuvo este Fic:**

**Aspros:**** pues amigo te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer jeje, y con respecto a lo de los nombres de los Cyborgs, pues no sé si cambiarlos, porque ya tenía una trama realmente interesante para toda la historia y además que ellos no serán los únicos que aparecerán, aparecerán nuevos y nuevos enemigos. Claro, todos creados 100% por mi XD. Y con respecto a lo de si Max esta estaría emparejado con Vinyl o con Luna pues déjame decirte que ambas son erróneas.  
>Como seguro abras leído en el capítulo 2 Vinyl esta emparejada con Brian, y con respecto a luna digamos que ya tengo planes para ella jaja.<strong>

**Rikimlp:**** Nos pos, por dónde empezar XD, gracias amigo por tomarte las molestias y tu tiempo de leer este fic. Gracia por los 3 reviews que enviaste XD. Jajajajaj con respecto lo de "Richard" como te había dicho por chat de que ese tal Richard es una "referencia" a tu Fic "Mi vida y mis poderes ocultos" (la cual, queridos lectores. Recomiendo mucho, es muy interesante y les aseguro que los ara pasar un buen rato :D) jajaj espero que te haya gustado mucho amigo y gracias por lo consejos y por haberme avisado por los errores que la tenían los primeros 3 capítulos. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado amigo :DD**

**Bueno esto último, es para los que pudieron o no confundirse peor aquí les dejo una lista de los personajes que integran por completo el equipo de Max. (Recuerden que los integrantes están compuestos por un numero):**

**0: Vinyl Scratch.**  
><strong>1: Jeff (y si se lo preguntaron algunos, si se trata de Jeff "The Killer" pero con distinta personalidad).<br>****2: Alex Williams.  
><strong>**3: Brian Lars.  
><strong>**4: Komuro Takashi.  
><strong>**5: Amy Landwick.  
><strong>**6: Alice Takashi.  
><strong>**7: Kevin O´Conner.  
><strong>**8: Max Grimes.  
><strong>**9: Maggie Stars.  
><strong>**10: ? (Personaje sorpresa).  
><strong>**11: Glaze (Woodentoaster).  
><strong>**12: ? (Personaje sorpresa)  
><strong>**13: Madotsuki Windowed**

**Bueno ya sin más interrupciones, espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy :DD**

_**Opening: Kirisai Te (FullMetal Alchemist Opening)**_

_watch?v=PMuZ4Tqa5fk_

Capitulo 04: El Portal.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dos días después: Ponyville – Equestria 9:10 AM.<span>_

Era una tranquila y pacífica mañana en el pueblo de Ponyville, los ponis adultos se despertaban temprano dispuestos a abrir sus negocios y dar lo mejor de sí para otro día de trabajo, y claro. Llevarse algunos Bits a casa. Mientras los ponis mas adultos abrían sus negocios listos para trabajar, podían verse a numerosos Potrillos y Potrancas corriendo y saltando por las calles, cargando sobre sus lomos pequeñas alforjas de colores.

Si tendríamos que describir el ambiente que se vivía en ese momento, una palabra correcta seria "Perfecto". El sol Brillaba tan fuerte que fácilmente podrías freír un huevo sobre un roca. Pero esto no parecía ser problema para una joven unicornio color violeta, con crin color purpura con dos franjas, una de un color violeta más oscuro y otra de color rosa. La unicornio caminaba por las calles del pueblo mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía.

La unicornio continúo caminando por el pueblo hasta que se detuvo en seco para luego levantar la mirada hacia el cielo. Para luego quedar completamente petrificada.

-Por Celestia… ¿Qué es eso?-se dijo a si misma al ver lo que parecía ser un objeto color negro cayendo a gran velocidad desde el cielo. Dicho objeto comenzó a alejarse mas y mas mientras caía, a la unicornio le mataba la curiosidad, ¿Qué podría ser aquel objeto? ¿Acaso esa cosa era de algún modo Max quien había hecho su llegada?  
>Claro, esa última pregunta no se le había ocurrido a la Equina, ella solo comenzó a galopar rumbo al centro del pueblo.<br>Galopaba y galopaba mientras en múltiples intentos esquivaba ágilmente a múltiples ponis con los que se cruzaba y en más de una ocasión tuvo que saltar por encima de ellos para evitar chocar. Pero esto fue solo hasta que se cruzo con una poni de pelaje color anaranjado, una larga crin color amarillo y un sombrero vaquero sobre su cabeza. Por lo cual, se detuvo en seco al verla.-¡Applejack!-exclamo al verla.

La Poni vaquera se dio cuenta de su presencia.-oh hola Twilight, buenos días-la saludo la poni vaquera amantes de las manzanas bajando su sombrero un poco en modo de saludo.

-Buenos días Applejack, dime. ¿Acaso sabes donde están las demás?-pregunto aun con su rostro un tanto intranquilo

-pues, Rarity está en su boutique, Pinkie Pie esta en Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow seguro está dormida sobre alguna nube y Fluttershy está en su cabaña, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-respondió en su natural acento sureño.

Investigar sobre el asunto-respondió la unicornio para luego salir galopando nuevamente. –nos vemos en la biblioteca en 15 minutos-Entonces por fin salió galopando rápidamente.

-¡a la orden!-exclamo Applejack para luego salir galopando de igual forma hacia sentido opuesto.

_(POV de Twilight)_  
><em><br>¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Un asteroide o algún cuerpo espacial?. No, es imposible, iba a poca velocidad para que se trate de un meteorito y era demasiado grande para que se trate de algún Pegaso que estuviera cayendo… debo informarle a la princesa celestia cuanto antes._

(Fin POV de Twilight)

Twilight continuaba galopando hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta violentamente provocando un estruendoso ruido que se pudo oír hasta treinta metros a la redonda, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo y fue en ese momento que diviso una manta color morado como y debajo de ella podía notar un bulto que se movía lentamente. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar entonces dicha manta se elevo y a la vez, también elevando el objeto que se encontraba dejado de ella.  
>Twilight pudo ver que se trataba de su asistente número uno, Spike el pequeño dragón bebe que la ayudaba en sus tareas y estudios y que en más de una ocasión la ayudo con las misiones que la princesa que había encargado a ella.<br>la unicornio comenzó a agitar violentamente a l pequeño dragón mientras con su casco le daba pequeñas bofetadas.  
>-¡despierta Spike!-gritaba mientras seguía abofeteándolo.<p>

-¡agsasdfmsdmadsfask!-exclamo el pequeño dragón mientras se movía frenéticamente en el aire. –Twilight, ¿Por qué me despertaste?-pregunto Spike mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus garras. En cuanto a la aficionada a los libros, ella deja a su asistente en el suelo a la vez que comenzaba a revisar cada uno de los libreros que tenia. El solo arqueo una ceja por la rara conducta de la unicornio color violeta, el solo comenzó a acercársele.-dime twilight, que estas buscando?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a mirar los estantes.

estoy buscando un libro muy importante que me dio la Princesa Celestia hace tres días, se llama _"Las Historias Jamás Contadas, Vol: I"_, es un libro que escribió ella misma y que me dijo que era muy confidencial y que nadie más podía leerlo-respondió mientras comenzaba a arrojar libros hacia todos lados en especial donde se ubicaba Skipe, quien comenzaba a esquivarlos con gran destreza.-por favor Spike, ayúdame a encontrarlo. Es muy importante-continuo para luego poner una cara de perrito regañado.

-argg está bien-gruño rendido y fastidiado.-solo quita esa cara que te ves ridícula-

Twilight asintió para luego cambiar su rostro y comenzar a buscar nuevamente por los estantes, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar algunos golpeteos provenientes desde la puerta.

-deben ser las chicas-exclamo alegre mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría con ayuda de su magia. Y al hacerlo, estaba en lo cierto. Pudo ver a 4 yeguas que acompañaban a la granjera Applejack. Una de ella era una Pegaso de color celeste claro en su pelaje, crin de arco iris, Pegaso la cual esta aleteando sus alas manteniéndose a menos de un metro del suelo (cofcof perezosa cof cof), otra era una Pegaso de pelaje color amarillo claro y crin color rosado quien tenía una mirada tranquila y claro, podía notarse algo de timidez en ella. Otra de las ponis era una unicornio de pelaje color blanco y crin color índigo, la cual parecía tener bastante clase con solo ver su peinado y en la forma en que ella estaba arreglada. Y la última, pero no menos importante. Era un pony de tierra de pelaje color rosa y crin del mismo poni mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras saltaba y entraba junto con las demás a la biblioteca.

-¡Buenos días chicas!-las saludo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días querida-Saludo la unicornio de pelaje blanco con algo de clase en su acento.

-¡Que tal Twilight!-saludo la poni color rosa mientras saltaba de un lado a otro

-H—hola Twilight-saludo la Pegaso color amarillo con un apagada y temerosa mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo unos mechones de su crin.

Luego de esos pequeños saludos, las seis ponis disfrutaron de un agradable abrazo grupal. El cual era observado por Spike quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y a la vez recojia los libros que Twilight había lanzado al suelo y contra el.  
>El abrazo del gupo de amigas se rompió y todas se dispusieron a caminar hacia el centro de la sala.<p>

-muy bien chicas, seguro se estarán preguntando por que las eh reunido aquí y a esta hora ¿verdad?-Pregunto la unicornio color purpura dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa a sus amigas.

-Claro que si, y espero que sea importante. Me despertaron de una siesta realmente fantástica-respondió la Pegaso de crin arcoíris mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus pezuñas y lentamente decencia al suelo, entonces fue ahí cuando Applejack se le acerco.

-Rainbow… tu siempre estas durmiendo- le replico con una mirada indiferente al igual que las demás.

-muy bien… por donde iba-continuo Twilight mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y el libro que tanto buscaba levitaba hacia donde ella se encontraba-verán… hace exactamente 25 minutos, divise un cuerpo color negro cayendo a gran velocidad por el cielo de Ponyville-usando su magia, comienza a abrir el libro.

-Espera... ¿dijiste un cuerpo color negro? ¿lo que viste no habrá sido algún asteroide o algo así?-  
>Pregunto la poni color rosa.<p>

-negativo Pinkie, este era demasiado pequeño y no iba ala velocidad de un asteroide común-respondió mientras continuaba pasando pagina por pagina.-oh no…-continuo en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?-pregunto preocupada la unicornio de crin elegante.

-en este libro no mencionan nada sobre algún objeto con esas características, solo nombran a criaturas llamados "Humanos" y cosas por el estilo-respondió cerrando el libro, tomándolo con sus cascos y arrojándolo lejos.-Nada que valga la pena investigar-continuo para luego recostarse en el suelo frustrad.-No hay nada de información sobre esa cosa-

Un silencio incomodo invadió la biblioteca, era tanto el silencio, que literalmente podían oírse las respiraciones de sus todas las ponis que se encontraban allí. Pero este silencio no duro mucho ya que cierta Pegaso de crin rosada decidió tomar la palabra.

-emm, no quiero ser una molestia. Pero… ¿y-y si vamos a investigar por nuestra cuenta que era esa cosa que cayó del cielo?-pregunto la poni mientras todas las demás e incluso Spike las observaban incrédulos-emmm, me-mejo olvídenlo, es mala idea-ella solo se cubrió el rostro con sus cascos para evitar la vergüenza de su idea, cosa a la que Twilight contesto.

-¡es una brillante idea Fluttershy!-contesto ella mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-¿d-de verdad?-pregunto Fluttershy no tan convencida.

-¡por supuesto amiga!-esta vez exclamo Rainbow lo que provoco que la tímida Pegaso se asustara por el repentino grito. –es solo… que no sueles proponer cosas de ese estilo, y menos si son peligrosas-continuo mientras miraba con una ceja levantada a a su amiga Pegaso.

-es solo que pensé que podría ser algún animalito que posiblemente este herido-respondió Fluttershy sin titubear.

-Pues es una gran idea querida-comento la unicornio de crin elegante.

-Muchas gracias Rarity-agradeció la tímida Pegaso para luego sonreír con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, debido a la vergüenza que le dio por saber que todas la apoyaban.

-Muy bien chicas-ordeno Twilight mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Twilight espera!-exclamo Applejack haciendo que no solo Twilight se detuviese si no que las demás también. Todas voltearon y dirigieron sus miradas a la poni de tierra.

-¿Qué pasa Applejack?-pregunto Rainbow curiosa por la repentina actitud de la agricultora.

-¡uh, uh uh¡-dijo Pinkie levantando su casco-¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres desayunar? ¿Qué te parece un Cupcake o tal vez un pastel?-pregunto la poni rosa con algo de hiperactividad en sus palabras, como si hubiese consumido demasiada azúcar… demasiada.  
>Rarity se coloco a un lado de pinkie y solo se dispuso a taparle la boca con su casco.<p>

-ya Pinkie, deja que Applejack nos explique-dijo a lo cual la poni solo asintió rápidamente.-prosigue Applejack-continuo mientras retiraba su casco de la boca de pinkie.

-Gracias Rarity, lo que iba a decir, es que si vamos a buscar a esa cosa, pues ¿en donde cayó exactamente?-pregunto la granjera, la pregunta dejo en shock a todas menos a Twilight quien tenía un semblante pensativo. Pasaron los minutos, y todo estaba en silencio. Twilight aun estaba en la misma posición en la que empezó, con su casco en su barbilla y una mueca en su rostro indicando que se estaba esforzando en pensar.

-Pues…-hablo rompiendo el silencio.-según el tiempo-dijo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca y saliendo hacia las calles del pueblo mientras era seguida por sus amigas.- y la inclinación de su trayecto-continuo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia un extremo del pueblo-el lugar en donde cayó fue… ¡ahí¡-concluyo mientras apuntaba con su casco una zona completamente oscura y con un poco de niebla, provocando que todas las demás se llevaran un gran susto y que gritaran en unisonó…

-¡¿EL BOSQUE EVERFREE?!-

* * *

><p><span><em>Mundo humano- HogarCuartel del escuadrón 13( así se apoda el grupo de Max)-Loquendo-city– 9:45 AM_

_(__POV de Max)_  
><span>  
><em>Hoy es el día, el día en que por fin pisare ese mundo tan colorido y repleto de amistad que le daría diabetes hasta al mismo Lucifer… estoy a unos pasos de obtener mi venganza… pero, ¿será lo correcto? Digo, si el hecho de ver la fatídica muerte de mis padres con apenas cinco años me atormenta hasta el día de hoy… ¿pero acaso será esto lo que debo hacer? ¿Vengarme? ¿Asesinar a Celestia y hacer que pague por el sufrimiento que le ha provocada a cada uno de nosotros, a cada miembro de mis amigos… de mi familia?<br>Pues déjame decirte que no lo sé, aun no se qué hacer cuando llegue a Equestria, ni con que me encontrare o con quienes…  
>Argg ha veces simplemente me doy asco, ni siquiera puedo mirarme fijamente a un espejo sin romperlo en pedazos. ¿y saben por qué?<br>Por que simplemente no puedo verme, eh cometido tantos errores en mi vida que ya no puedo distinguirme en que si soy un monstruo o solo una ilusión… tanto sufrimiento… tanto dolor… tantos engaños… estafas… mentiras… asesinatos… robos… y todo para proteger a las únicas personas que me importan.  
>Mis amigos… quienes son mi única familia ahora…<br>… ahh, bien. Mis respuestas llegaran a su tiempo, aunque en realidad llegaran en unas horas._

Pero bien, es mejor disfrutar lo que queda del día, y tengo la esperanza de que hoy... será un día normal y tranquilo.

Fin de POV de Max

Max se encontraba en una sala un poco apartada de su habitación, era de color blanco y tenía una longitud de 5 metros de ancho y 10 de largo, sala la cual estaba completamente repleta de armas y equipo que el mismo había creado. El no estaba haciendo otra cosa que preparando su equipaje para que esas misma tarde poder viajar a Equestria.

Pero no era el único, no. Alex también estaba preparándose para el viaje. Pero… en el era algo diferente… él se estaba preparando psicológicamente para el momento de ver a su amada hija Rainbow. No era nada sencillo ya que temía que Celestia le haya borrado completamente la memoria y ella ya no pudiera recordar quién era él y lo viera solo como una extraña criatura que era de otro mundo.

Alex se encontraba en su habitación, parado frente a su escritorio mirando fijamente la foto de su amada hija. Los sentimientos de tristeza y falta de esperanzas no tardaron en llegar y algunas lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre el muro tratando de ser fuerte.

Pero era en vano. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer sobre la madera del escritorio pero no duro mucho ya que comenzó a tranquilizarse y a cobrar el sentido común. Levanto la vista nuevamente para ver cara a cara el rostro sonriente de la equina en la foto.  
>-Voy a recuperarte linda… y ya nadie podrá separarnos jamás-dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba todas las fotos que tenia y las guardaba dentro de su mochila.-bien… solo me falta-se dijo para si mismo mientras revisaba por todos lados su habitación.<p>

-¡aja!-exclamo para luego sacar lo que parecía ser un bajo eléctrico._-Bien, ya tengo mi entretenimiento, solo falta nuestra defensa-_pensó mientras caminaba hacia su armario, lo habría y de su interior extraía un arma "M60 Machine Gun", una ametralladora potente, una de sus favoritas. Al igual que el arma, el saco desde dentro del armario una caja de metal, la abrió y de su interior saco unas tres cintas de cartuchos, los cuales dos amarro a su torso formando una "X" en su pecho" mientras el otro lo cargaba al arma.

Nuevamente se acerco al su armario pero esta vez saco una "M4A1 Modificada" la cual estaba equipada con linterna, mira laser, etc. La cual amarro a su cintura y colocaba 7 cartuchos de refuerzo en su mochila. A la vez que también colocaba una radio.  
><em>-tengo mis poderes… pero quien sabe a lo que nos enfrentemos-<em>pensó mientras tomaba todas sus cosas, incluyendo su bajo, y salía de su habitación y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos.

* * *

><p><em><span>Habitación de Vinyl<span>_

La Dj, al igual que sus otros compañeros, estaba preparándose para emprender el viaje hacia Equestria junto a sus tres amigos. Ella se encontraba colocando algunas cosas en su mochila, como mapas, algo de ropa y claro sus ya comunes audífonos.

-veo que volviste a tu forma poni-se escucho detrás de ella. Vinyl volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Brian quien estaba apoyado sobre el barandal de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
>Pues Brian tenía razón, Vinyl se encontraba en su forma poni de siempre, mientras que el collar que la convertía en humana se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche-pero sabes, me gustas mas en esa forma-continuo para luego lanzarle un guiño. Ante tales palabras, La DJ no hizo más que ruborizarse de la vergüenza y comenzó a acercársele lentamente.<p>

Ya cuando vinyl se encontraba frente a frente a su compañero, se paro sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de él mientras le dedicaba una mirada provocativa.  
>Ella tenía sus gafas de sol puestas, pero Brian conocía perfectamente a la DJ como para no saber sus secretos-jajaja, ¿podrás soportar estar un tiempo sin mi tigre?-le pregunto la peli azul mientras movía sus patas rodeando a Brian en un cálido pero tierno abrazo que hasta a él le provocaba diabetes con solo ver la cálida sonrisa que su novia le dedicaba.<p>

El solo comenzó a rodear con sus brazos a Vinyl mientras le susurraba al oído-no, por que iremos con ustedes-  
>Decir que la cara que ella puso era de sorpresa era demasiado poco, ella rompió abruptamente el abrazo mientras miraba a Brian incrédula de lo que él le había dicho ¿acaso escucho bien? ¿o acaso volvió a inhalar polvo de gelatina y esto era producto de una sobredosis?.-jeje, creo que no escuche bien-contesto Vinyl frotándose los oídos-¿me lo podrías repetir?-pidió mientras levantaba su oreja para oír mejor.<p>

Brian se acerco a su oreja y susurro-todos iremos con ustedes-susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lástima que no se puede decir lo mismo del rostro de Vinyl.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo la equina mientras retrocedía un poco debido a la impresión.

Brian se acerco a Vinyl solo para tomar sus cascos, acercarse a su rostro y plantarle un suave y cariñoso beso en los labios. Al momento de separarse, solo la mira los ojos y acaricio su mejilla con su mano para luego susurrarle cerca de su oreja-hable con todos y estamos de acuerdo en que no permitiremos que vayan solos, necesitaran todo el respaldo posible-Respondió para luego alejar su rostro un poco para poder ver el rostro de la Equina.  
>No se llevo ninguna sorpresa, ya que la expresión de su rostro era el que se imaginaba. Ella estaba no solo sorprendida, sino que el pudo detectar perfectamente que estaba algo preocupada.<p>

-Pe-pero ¿que pasara si les ocurre algo?-pregunto mientras llevaba sus cascos a su crin y comenzaba a frotarse la cabeza algo estresada y nerviosa-¿Qué pasara si te ocurre algo a ti?-pregunto esto aun más nerviosa y mirando a Brian fijamente a los ojos.

Brian solamente la abrazo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la crin de la DJ, para lograr tranquilizarla claro-tranquila… estaré bien-le dijo casi en un susurro. Vinyl movió su cabeza y lo miro fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

-¿lo prometes?-pregunto a la ves que con sus casco se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que estaba cayendo por su mejilla.

En cambio el peli castaño solo sonio al ver a la unicornio de esa manera un tantito exagerada-_se ve tan linda cuando se preocupa…-_pensó para sus adentros-te lo prometo Vinyl-respondió finalmente para luego abrazar a la DJ nuevamente.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos y ambos aun seguían abrazados porque para ambos era imposible estar sin el otro. Y lo demostraban frecuentemente ya que parecía haber una cadena invisible atada a cada extremo de sus brazos que impedía que se separasen.  
>Brian fue el primero en romper el abrazo para acercarse a la mochila de la equina.<br>-¿Qué llevaras a Equestria linda?-pregunto el peli castaño mientras miraba de reojo la mochila.

-Pues ya me conoces, mis audífonos de la suerte, algo de rompa, mi celular, algunos discos, mapas, y algunas otras cosillas jaja-respondió mientras reía por aquella ultima parte.  
>Brian al darse una idea de lo que se traba esas otras "Cosillas", solo e le helo la sangre para luego comenzar a sudar frio.<br>Tratando de desviar el vergonzoso tema, Brian solo se acerco al armario de la habitación para sacar un bolso el cual estaba camuflado con colores militares. Verde, oscuro y claro, marrón y blanco. Comenzó a llenarlo colocando algo de ropa, y claro, lo primordial. Armas.  
>Mientras el colocaba todo tipo de armas y municiones en el bolso. Vinyl solo miraba preocupa como su novio coloca dichos objetos en el bolso.<p>

-¿vamos a tener que usarlas verdad?-pregunto tratando de no parecer nerviosa eh insegura, pero Brian fácilmente noto esto y dirigió toda su atención a la unicornio blanca.

-se que te preocupas por que nos ocurra algo Vinyl-dijo esto arrodillándose para estar a su altura-pero si ocurre algo tendremos que defendernos de algún modo, y por ahora este es el único que tenemos a disponibilidad-continuo para luego ponerse de pie y seguir cargando municiones.

La unicornio suspiro resignada, no tendría de otra opción más que seguir con los planes.-solo espero que no ocurra lo mismo que con Shawn-dijo esto un poco melancólica y agachando la cabeza ocultando su rostro con su crin.  
>Brian al escuchar eso último hiso exactamente lo mismo, a excepción que solo agacho la cabeza un poco deprimida. un silencio totalmente incomodo en toda la habitación mientras cada uno guardaba y organizaba sus cosas, pero. Fue ahí cuando un ruido comenzó a escucharse desde los pasillos, uno similar al de una cacerola chocando contra otra y un canto un tanto fuerte.<br>Vinyl y Brian se miraron confundidos para luego darse un FacePalm-Otra vez no-dijeron en unisonó. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta para abrirla y luego vieron en los pasillos a un joven de cabello algo rapado, lo único de cabello que tenia se formaba en lo que parecía ser una cresta de color rojo. Tenía una vestimenta demasiado Metalera, una chaqueta de cuero negro, con una cadena que iban de su hombro hasta sus bolsillos, pantalón de Jeans color negro y una camiseta del mismo color, algo curioso era que tenia tatuajes en sus manos. En la mano derecha, mas específicamente en la parte delantera de los dedos, en cada uno había una letra la cual si la juntabas con los cuatro dedos principales formaba la palabra "MOST" (Mayoría en ingles). Y en la mano izquierda, de la misma manera, se formaba la palabra "KILL" (Asesinar en ingles), las cuales si las juntaban formaban "Matar a la Mayoría". Pero no nos alejemos del tema, más adelante se explicara esto. El joven estaba golpeando un par de sartenes mientras cantaba-¡dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena!-cantaba o más bien, gritaba mientras golpeaba los sartenes con fuerza. Pero algo curioso, era que había algo que se encontraba en su hombro derecho que se movía al compas de la "música".

Brian y Vinyl se cubrían sus oídos mientras hacían muecas de fastidio mientras observaban al chico-¡Sid! ¡ya guarda silencio maldición!-Grito Brian a todo pulmón tratando de hacer entrar en razón al chico ahora llamado Sid.  
>Pero, ¡sorpresa! No hizo mas que empeorar las cosas.<p>

-¡silencio, silencio, silencio, silencioooo!-comenzó a gritar mas fuerte mientras golpeaba aun mas fuerte los sartenes mientras daba pequeños giros sobre su eje.  
>El peli castaño quien estaba con una vena que le explotaba en la frente, se acerco para luego arrebatarle los sartenes al peli rojo y sucesivamente arrojarlos por la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada en ese momento.<p>

-ahh por fin-suspiro Brian aliviado, pero al terminar escucho un gran grito que provenía desde fuera de la casa. Al acercarse a la ventana rota, pudo observar a un joven de cabello negro el cual estaba desmayado en el suelo, y también estaba acompañado de una joven de cabello rubio la cual estaba sentada a su lado moviéndolo frenéticamente.

-¡Richard, Richard! ¡despierta!-exclamaba la joven mientras comenzaba a darle bofetadas a lo bestia para que despertase.

EL joven luego de 5 minutos comenzó a despertar mientras sujetaba su cabeza-_Mierda, primero me lanzan una lata y Rose se confunde de que le pedí matrimonio y ¡¿ahora me lanzan dos sartenes?!, listo, a la mierda, ¡me mudare de esta maldita ciudad!-_pensaba el joven mientras su acompañante lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Mientras el pequeño desgraciado desafortunado se quejaba para sus adentros. Vinyl, Brian y Sid se reían a carcajadas mientras veían la cómica escena que se había formado en las afuera de su hogar.-

-Jajajaja eso si que fue gracioso jajaja-se reía Sid mientras se tiraba al suelo y se agarraba el estomago.

-jajaja si que lo fue, pobre chico-Hablo –vinyl mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia su habitación y cerraba la puerta dejando así a Brian y a Sid solos.  
>Brian comenzó a dejar de reír y se dirigió a su amigo-jaja por cierto Sid ¿Por qué estabas golpeando esos sartenes?-pregunto mientras extendía su mano hacia su compañero para ayudarlo a levantarse.<p>

-jaja es que Kamo y yo estábamos aburridos y decidimos hacer uno de nuestras locuras-respondió mientras se ponía de pie.-¿no es así amigo armiño?-continuo.  
>En ese momento una pequeña criaturita color blanca y cola alargada salió desde detrás de la espalda del peli rojo, algo un poco raro, era que el animal tenía un cigarrillo encendido en su pata derecha.<p>

-por supuesto Sid-respondió el armiño mientras comenzaba a fumar el cigarrillo antes mencionado.-como ambos nos quedamos dormidos y estábamos aburrido decidimos hacer unas de nuestras locuras para alegrar el ambiente-continuo para luego saltr y pasarse al hombro de Brian.-¿dinos Brian cuales son las buenas nuevas?-hablo con una sonrisa.

.Pueees…-dijo para luego comenzar a contarse toooodoooos los planes que tenían para hoy. Luego de unos cuarenta y tres minutos de explicaciones, Sid y Kamo fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a prepararse para el viaje, Kamo se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Max, ya que el era la mascota del peli azul. Pasaron los minutos y Brian no hiso más que inundarse en sus pensamientos, miro el rejos que se encontraba en la pared, eran las once de la mañana. Sin más elección, se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de prepara sus cosas ya que no quedaban menos de tres horas para tal.  
><em>-solo espero que esto no termine mal-<em>pensó el peli castaño mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

* * *

><p><em><span>Habitación de Max<span>_

El peli azul estaba manteniendo una charla con la princesa Luna la cual mantenía una mirada de preocupación y temor, Max le explicaba cada paso que aria y lo que no. El estaba tranquilo, demasiado a decir verdad, como si esto fuera algo de todos los días.

-¿entonces aun no sabes exactamente que aras?-pregunto nerviosa la princesa por el estado de su hermana mayor.

Max solo guardo silencio mientras la observaba de manera seria y con los ojos entrecerrados. Dio un pesado suspiro antes de responder-no… aun no estoy seguro de que hacer-respondió mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio de la maquina.

La Princesa Solo dio un suspiro de alivio mientras comenzaba a caminar a un punto que quedaba fuera del alcance de la cámara. Luego de un segundo volvió y comenzó a hablar.  
>-Mira Max, según como me lo pediste, dentro de unas 2 horas abriré un portal que irá desde Equestria hasta el mundo humano-dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer brillar y desplegaba un mapa de Equestria-pero lamentablemente solo puedo abrirlo en un sitio alejado-continuo para luego señalar con casco.-el portal los dejara en este punto, el "Bosque Everfree", en ese lugar debes tener mucho cuidado hay demasiadas criaturas salvajes y monstruos en ese sitio-el mapa comenzó a desaparecer mientras Max solo asentía con los ojos cerrados.<p>

-Muchas gracias Luna, esto será de gran ayuda-agradeció embozando una sonrisa haciendo que Luna respondiera de la misma forma.-entonces solo tengo unas dos horas-continuo para luego alejarse un poco y tomar sus cosas, dirigiéndose así a la salida para retirarse. Pero…

- Max…-lo llamo la princesa. Max se detuvo y lentamente giro la cabeza para luego encontraron con la mirada llena de preocupación de la princesa Luna. Mantuvieron sus miradas fijas en el otro por minutos como si pudieran leer los pensamientos del otro. El incomodo sonido del silencio no se hiso esperar y así pasaron los cuales eran interminables para ambos, a ninguno le agradaba la idea de mirarse de esa forma para lograr deducir que estaba pasando o que iba a pasar, entonces fue ahí en que Max decidió romper el silencio por el bien de ambos.

-¿sí?-musito curioso por el llamado de la Alicornio.

Luna solo se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, dejando a entender a lo que se refería ella.-ten cuidado…- continuo para luego sonreír.  
>Max respondió de la misma manera para luego acercarse al monitor dispuesto a apagarlo.-hasta luego luna- se despidió antes de apretar el botón y la pantalla se apagase por completo, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a salir de la habitación mientras en su cabeza ciertos pensamientos comenzaba a llegar-<em>espero hacer lo correcto…-<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Pasillos al sótano-narrado por Max<em>

Era un amparo oscuro, la poca luz que lograba entrar en el pasillo era solo el de los otros pasillos iluminados, ¿tanto cuesta poner una jodida lámpara aquí? ¿Tenemos dinero para todo excepto para un lámpara? Ahhh, la verdad eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Me encuentro caminando hacia el sótano, ¿Por qué? Por ahí es donde está el portal que nos llevara a Equestria que fue resultado gracias a mis conocimientos en ingeniería y ciencia pude construir un portal dimensional, no fue fácil construirlo ya que me llevo 8 meses poder conseguir esquirlas de diamante provenientes de Canterlot para poder tener como una especie de "Conexión" con ese mundo colorido.

Entre en el sótano y tuve frente a mí a la maquina, para que ustedes se den una idea de cómo era pues, a sus costados tenía como una especie de "Brazos", dos a cada extremo, que iban desde la base, subían, y formando una "C", terminaban en la parte de arriba, casi en el centro. Las puntas casi se rozaban entre sí, pero se mantenían a distancia para evitar que las puntas se dañaran.  
>Me acerque a ella y comencé a encenderla, otro trabajo complejo. Tengo que colocar códigos, apretar botones en un cierto patrón para evitar que se estropeara o peor que algún virus se infiltre y destruya los sistemas para evitar problemas mayores.<br>Ese es mi trabajo a la hora de activar esta cosa, pero de seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué construiste un portal si Luna iba a abrir uno?. Pues simple, porque necesito además de usar los diamantes para una conexión desde el mundo humano al mundo Equino, un poco de Magia proveniente de ese lugar para que el portal logre crear un agujero de gusano, no solo para que nos lleve, sino también para que podamos volver.

Mientras conectaba algunos de los cable al panel de control, tropecé con mi mochila accidentalmente provocando que cayese al suelo. Me agache para recogerla y al hacerlo un pequeño trozo de papel cayo de uno de los bolsillos que estaba abierto, extendí mi mano para tomarlo, al verlo más detalladamente note que era una foto de mis padres junto a mi hermano mayor… Mis padres , ya han pasado 12 años desde que me las arreglo solo, si no fuera por la poco ayuda que mi abuelo y mi hermano me pudieron dar, tal vez no estaría vivo… y si no fuera por mi estupidez… Shawn … tal vez…

No, No puedo llorar ahora… no en un momento como este, debo concentrarme y seguir con mi primordial objetivo. Llegar a Equestria.

Retome mi trabajo dejando la fotografía en mi bolsillo y mientras comenzaba a darle el último toque al portal comencé a oír pasos que se aproximaban al sótano, Vinyl y Alex ya habían llegado. Me di la vuelta para saludarlos pero, ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Y más importante ¿Por qué llevan mochilas y bolsos?

_Narración Tercera Persona_

Max observaba confuso y con la boca abierta a todos sus amigos los cuales solo sonreían ante ver la reacción de su amigo. Komuro dio unos pasos al frente seguido por Brian, Jeff y Kevin.-¿seguro te preguntas que hacemos con todo esto?-le Pregunto el pelo negro recibiendo como respuesta que Max asintiera con su cabeza.-Pues hablamos ente todos y decidimos que los acompañaremos-continuo el Peli negro mientras se acercaba a la maquina y le echaba un vistazo , seguido de los demás que comenzaban a acercarse a la maquina.

Pero fueron detenidos por Max quien se coloco en frente de todos con sus brazos xtendidos hacia sus costados impidindoles el paso.

-wow, wow, wow ¿Cómo que vendrán con nosotros?-pregunto confundido mientras los miraba seriamente, en eso Jeff y Sid dieron un pasos al frente.

-decidimos ir contigo porque sabemos que necesitarías ayuda y con Alex y Vinyl no será suficiente-Explico el Peli rojo de Sid quien tenía una gafas de sol oscuras y cargaba una mochila en sus hombros. Al momento de hablar dos jóvenes de cabello azul y otra de cabello verde se le acercaron.  
>-¡oh si, además Cuando descansemos, junto conmigo, Sid y Glaze podremos hacer una gran fiesta con música!-exclamo la Dj Peli azul quien tenía un par de audífonos puestos.<br>-¡Oh claro que sí!-los acompaño Glaze.

- además de todas formas todos tendremos que ir en algún momento a Equestria-dijo Jeff quien tenía su peculiar abrigo color blanco, limpio de manchas de sangres a decir verdad.

El peli erizado de color azul mantenía un rostro de duda, ¿sería buena idea llevar a todos sus amigos en el primer viaje? No lo sabía, y la falta de respuesta lo estaba comiendo vivo en esos momentos. Lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos, era pensar.  
><em>-muy bien Mx piensa ¿Qué harás en estos momentos? ¿Dejar que vengan? ¿Decirles que no y forzarlos a quedarse? ¿Apuntar a la nada diciendo que hay un pajarito y huir gaymente? ¿o tal vez podría noquearlos, hacer que aparezcan en un hospital sin su piernas y decir que estaban en coma y que todo fue un ilusión? Mmmmm… naa eso ultimo es mucho trabajo, mmm ¿Qué haré?-<em>pensaba para sus adentros pero un pequeño tirón de sus pantalones los hiso salir de sus pensamientos y mirar hacia abajo, y no se trataba de nadie más que de Alice quien tenía en brazos a Kamo quien trataba de zafarse sin éxito del agarre de la niña.

-queremos cuidarte Max-musito la pequeña niña mientras sonreía haciendo que sus mejillas se formara un pequeño y dulce rubor haciéndola ver adorable.  
>Max sabía que no tenia de otra opción, una vez que Alice sonreía de esa forma no había escapatoria.<p>

Se quedo pensando unos momentos mientras pegaba una última mirada de indecisión a sus amigos-ok-dijo para luego bajar su brazos-pero déjenme decirles que no se qué peligros nos podremos encontrar y no se a que criaturas nos podremos encontrar-continuo para luego caminar lentamente hacia sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Max estaremos bien si estamos unidos- Respondió Madotsuki quien parecía ser la más emocionada por el viaje.

-Eso es cierto-la apoyo Maggie quien estaba al lado de Glaze-si nos mantenemos unidos nada nos detendrá-Continuo alegre para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Yo siempre quise conocer ese mundo, dicen que es muy colorido-comento una Amy totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos imaginándose como seria ese mundo colorido.  
>Ah esto último, Max solo rodo los ojos divertido mientras resoplaba y movió unos mechones de su puntiagudo cabello.<p>

-Muy bien-miro su reloj viendo que eran las una de la tarde. El momento había llegado-hora de la acción, ¡ROCK AND ROLL!-soltó un grito que tomo desprevenidos a todos casi asustándolos. Al momento del grito Max tomo una gran palanca la cual estaba ubicada en el suelo y una pequeña esfera color azul comenzó a iluminarse en el centro de la maquina y conforme pasaban los segundo se hacía más grande.  
>-¡Preparen sus pertenencias!-Grito a modo de orden a lo que los demás solo obedecieron.<br>En ese momento un pequeño rayo salió de la parte superior de la maquina tomando forma de una holograma de la Princesa Luna flotando en el aire.  
>-Buenas tarde escuadrón 13-saludo el holograma a lo que los demás solo saludaron con un saludo militar, claro, todos menos Alice.<p>

-¡Un poni!-Exclamo alegre la pequeña mientras levantaba sus brazos intentando alcanzar el holograma.

-Hola pequeña-saludo Luna alegre.-Muy bien chicos, recuerden, este portal solo los dejara cerca de Bosque Everfree, puede que algunos se separen del grupo por ser tantos, pero no los dejara a menos de 15 kilómetros de distancia-explico mientras lentamente el holograma desaparecía.-el portal solo se abrirá 5 minutos hacia que tomen todo lo que requieran y crucen rápido-finalizo antes de desaparecer. En ese momento la pequeña esfera azul dentro del portal se expandió hasta tomar el tamaño de un hombre adulto.

-Muy bien equipo reunámonos-ordeno el peli azul y en eso todos se formaron en un circulo.-el momento de la verdad ha llegado entraremos a ese mundo y le haremos saber a Celestia d elo que estamos Hechos, pagara por cada gota de dolor que no hizo derramar y no tendremos piedad-continuo para luego poner su mano enfrente, al instante todos, incluyendo a Alice y a Kamo colocaron sus manos encima de la suya señalando unión.- ¿¡están listos!?-

-¡SI!-Gritaron todos.

-¡Entonces quiero oírlo, uno, dos, tres!-

-¡POR LA GLORIA Y LA VERDAD!-Exclamaron todos para acto seguido tomar sus cosas rápidamente y correr hacia el portal. Uno por uno iban entrando en el, incluso algunos se arrojaban como si se arrojaran a una piscina. Max y Alex eran los últimos que quedaban aun en la casa.  
>-¿Listo amigo?-pregunto Max a su amigo metalero.<p>

-Jamás estuve más listo-Respondido este para luego tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo junto a Max hacia el portal.  
>-Preparate celestia-comento Max a tan solo unos metros del portal.-Porque estamos en camino-finalizo para luego entrar al portal. Pasaron los segundos y este se apago por completo.<br>Por fin, por fin lo habían logrado, estaban en camino hacia Equestria finalmente.

* * *

><p><span><em>Lejos de ahí<em>

se encontraba un vehículo de color negro estacionado en un callejón baldío, podía notarse 4 figuras dentro.

-Señor tenemos lecturas de que un portal se ha abierto de dirección a Equestria-dijo una de las figuras que estaba vestida con una bata blanca.

-Búsquenlos… y enciérrenlos-dijo otra de las figuras que bestia de traje pero este llevaba condigo un bastón de color negro.

-NO-dijo otra de las figuras con forma… ¿forma Equina?-los quiero… colgados en mi pared-

_Ending: In The End – Linkin Park  
><em>  
><em>watch?v=1yw1Tgj9-VU<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>y aquí termina otro capítulo de este Fic :DD, wow ¿no se lo esperaban eh? Nuevos personajes y nuevo villanos jaja, aun que a decir verdad… ni yo me lo esperaba por que yo comienzo a escribir un palabra y las idead comienza a llegar de a poco y de a poco.<strong>

**Bueno queridos lectores espero que el capitulo aya sido de su agrado, si es así, les agradecería un review con sus pensamientos sobre la historia y sus opiniones. Sin nada más que decirme despido y pido disculpas de nuevo por la gran tardanza.**

**Se despide su amigo Russell "The Clown" :DD**

**CHAO CHAOO-**


	5. Esto No Es Lo Que Esperaba: Parte 1

**Buenos días, tarde o noche queridos lectores. Aquí nuevamente su amigo Russell con otro capitulo de "Sombras del Pasado".  
>Como habrán leído en el capitulo anterior, en el cual hemos visto la aparición de nuevos personajes y lo que parece ser un enemigo que busca a nuestros héroes, este capitulo estará lleno, pero lleno de sorpresas, pero solo diré esto y no los dejare esperando comencemos.<br>**  
><span><em>Opening: Kirisai Te (FullMetal Alchemist Opening)<em>

_watch?v=PMuZ4Tqa5fk_

Capitulo 05: Esto No Es Lo Que Esperaba: Parte 1

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bosque Everfree- Equestria-1:10 PM<strong>_

Las Mane Six se encontraban caminando por las profundidades del Bosque Everfree en busca de lo que sea que aya caído en el aterrador bosque.  
>Twilight caminaba a la cabeza del grupo seguida por Rainbow Dash, quien estaba arrojando patadas al aire preparándose para lo que sea que se encontrarían en el bosque. Rarity quien se estaba quejando por la tierra en sus Maniquiur de sus cascos. Fluttershy quien temblaba como muñeco inflable en comería, Applejack quien caminaba tranquilamente y Pinkie Pie quien saltaba de un lado a otro mirando los arboles mientras repetía:-¿ya llegamos? ¿ya llegamos? ¿ya llegamos? ¿ya llegamos?-repetía la poni fiestera. A lo cual Twilight solo mostró una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.<p>

-Por décima quinta vez Pinkie, aun no-respondió la unicornio color violeta mientras continuaba caminando.

-que bueno que Spike se quedo a cuidar la biblioteca, no sabemos que puede ser esa cosa y menos si es peligrosa-dijo la modista mientras para después cerras los ojos y continuar con su caminata.

-eso es cierto Rarity, no sabemos que es esa cosa, pero nuestro deber como los Elementos de la Armonía, es descubrirlo y notificarlo a la princesa Celestia-continuo Twilight mientras escalaba una gran raíz proveniente de un árbol y continuaba su camino.

-emm ¿chicas?-susurro Fluttershy en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿pero al menos le enviaste una carta a la princesa contando lo sucedido?-pregunto Applejack haciendo que Twilight de detuviera en seco frente a ellas y provocando que cada una de ellas chocase entre si.-¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?-pregunto Applejack entre cerrando los ojos y mirando a su amiga de forma Seria, cosa que la unicornio color violeta con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que sus amigas hiciera un FacePalm máximo.

-chicas-volvió a llamar Fluttershy en el mismo tono de voz agudo.

-así que la alumna estrella de la mayor gobernante de toda Equestria, ¿se le olvido comunicarle todo este asunto a su mentora?-pregunto Rainbow en un tono sarcástico y a la ves burlan mientras se cruzaba de cascos en el aire.

-¡no es la primera ves que se me olvida comunicarme con la princesa!-Exclamo Twilight con algo de rubor en sus mejillas debido a al vergüenza.

-chicas- llamo nuevamente la Pegaso amarilla, y nuevamente sin resultados.

-solo espero que volvamos con vida para poder comunicarse a la princesa-opino una sarcástica Rarity quien se encontraba sentada sobre una roca usando su magia para hacer levitar un espejo y arreglar su cabello.

-chicas-

-¡¿Qué quieres Fluttershy?!-exclamaron todas juntas en unisonó, bueno, casi todas. Ya que cierta poni de color sora estaba distraída con un charco de agua mirando su reflejo y haciendo gestos graciosos. El grito hizo que la Pegaso se asustara y ocultase su rostro entre sus cascos mientras temblaba.

-mi-mi-miren-dijo tartamudeando a la ves que con su pesuña señalaba un gran cráter en su suelo del cual aun salía un poco de humo, como si algo demasiado caliente hubiera caído ahí. Pero, había algo raro en dicho cráter…. No había nada, ni un meteorito, ni un animal, nada, las únicas y pocas cosas que podían notarse eran pequeñas pesadas como si fueran de un objeto punzante y algunos trozos de metal esparcidos por el suelo.  
>Todas se quedaron congeladas, no podían moverse ni siquiera mover la mandíbula, ¿Cómo es posible que algo viviente cayera ah esa velocidad dejara un cráter de ese tamaño y aun así siguiera con vida como si nada? Y aun mas importante ¿Qué dejara trozos de metal caliente?. Twilight comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el cráter, usando su magia, hizo levitar uno de los trozos mas grandes de metal que había y comenzó a analizarlo hasta que en uno de sus costados pudo encontrar una especie de código.<p>

-¿4500-X?-se pregunto confundida mientras le volvía la mirada a sus amigas.-sea lo que sea…-dijo para luego mirar hacia lo mas profundo del bosque por donde las pisadas continuaban.-esta vivo y sigue en el bosque-continuo con una temblorosa voz para luego hacer desaparecer el trozo de metal, enviándolo así a la biblioteca.

-eso no es todo-dijo Fluttershy llamando nuevamente la atención de sus amigas.

-¿a que te refieres Fluttershy?-pregunto Pinkie Pie en un tono un poco intranquilo, y al parecer ella estaba tomándose el asunto con más seriedad.

-miren…-respondió tímida a la ves que levantaba su pesuña señalando hacia el cielo. Una y cada una de las chicas volteo a mirar y quedaron petrificadas por lo que sus ojos estaban observando.  
>Varios puntos negros estaban cayendo desde el cielo y al parecer estos eran igual de grandes que el anterior pero estos parecían estarse moviendo en el aire como si se trataran de cosas vivientes.<br>Ninguna formulaba palabra alguna, no podían, y mucho menos parpadear. Pero ¿saben que?... había algo curioso y a la ves inquietante para el grupo de amigas, y eso era… que algunos de esos puntos negros estaban mas lejos que otros, como si se estuvieran dispersando a distintos sectores.

Un Silencio increíblemente inquietante se apodero de los cuerpos de las equina, ninguna hablaba, el único sonido audible era el de su misma respiración. Eso cambio hasta que cierta Pegaso con crin arco iris hablo rompiendo el silencio abrumador-oh… Celestia…-dijo casi en un susurro.-sea lo que haya sido esa cosa que vio Twilight…-continuo observando los cuerpos color negro caer y cada ves acercarse mas a tierra firme.-… no vino sola-continuo para luego descender lentamente hacia el suelo.

-Tranquila Chicas-Hablo Twilight llamando la atención de sus amigas-recuerden que unidas todo es posible, vamos, regresemos a la biblioteca por los Elementos de la Armonía y descubramos que es todo esto-continuo con una mirada retadora y victoriosa.

Applejack, al oír el plan de su amiga y palabras de aliento cambio su expresión de miedo a una mas tranquil, serena y calmada.-es verdad, si trabajamos juntas, podremos superar cualquier obstáculo que se nos cruce por delante- hablo en su típico acento campirano.

-Applejack esta en lo cierto chicas, juntas, podremos superar cualquier cosa-la apoyo Rarity con una gran sonrisa y a la ves alentando a su demás amigas.

-¡sisisisisi, además tal ves no sean criaturas malignas que viene a destruir a Equetria!-exclamo la poni fiestera mientras fingía ser un monstruo y caminaba hacia Fluttershy Sobre sus patas traseras-¡WARRRG!-grito asustando aun mas a la pobre Pegaso, la cual solo ponía sus casos sobre su rostro ocultándose.

Pero el monstruo Pinkie no duro mucho tiempo, ya que cierta Pegaso de crin arco iris la detuvo colocando su casco en su boca haciendo que se guardara silencio-Pinkie, con eso no ayudas demasiado-musito Rainbow para luego apartar su casco de su cara-¿tu que dices Fluttershy? ¿te unes a esta aventura?-le pregunto a la tímida Pegaso, al cual al escucharla solo se puso mas nerviosa al sentir que todas sus amigas la observaban esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Si terroncito, ¿vienes con nosotras?-pregunto la poni vaquera con una dulce sonrisa.

-Emm, pues, yo… no lo se, ir a ese lugar seria un error-respondió la Pegaso, respuesta que decepciono un poco a sus amigas-Pero-continuo llamando nuevamente la atención de las demás-Seria mucho peor dejar sola a mis amigas-concluyo con una tierna sonrisa la cual fue muy bien recibida por parte de las demás quienes se acercaron a la Pegaso para hacer un abrazo grupal.

Luego de unos dos minutos de estar abrazadas, el grupo de amigas rompió el momento y tomaron rumbo a casco veloz hacia las afueras del bosque-Muy bien chicas, busquemos los elementos y descubramos que es esa cosa-ordeno Twilight quien iba a la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>10 minutos antes – Lugar Desconocido POV Narrado por Max<span>**_

Acabamos de cruzar el portal hacia Equestria, es mucho mas amplio de lo que pensé, el portal claro. Pero lo único molesto es la cantidad de colores Psicodélicos que se encuentran por todos lados, son tan brillantes que por poco estoy por perder la vista. Argg siento un dolor punzante en mi espalda, me doy la vuelta y noto que… ¿que diablos es esto? ¿un diamante? ¿Qué mierda hace un diamante en este jodido portal? Me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza con un muy pero muy notable PokerFace en mi rostro.  
>Pero eso me daba igual eso, tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender que preocuparme por un simple diamante… aun que… me ayudaría para mis investigaciones, o tal ves la venda en el lugar mas oscuro del planta, donde cualquiera puede salir perdiendo y volverse loco por las cosas que hay ahí y por las que no… Mercado Libre.<p>

Pero me estoy desviando del tema principal. YO iba en el final del recorrido, en frente de mi se encontraba Alex, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tal ves estaba pensando de cómo seria su reencuentro con Rainbow, o la opción mas probable, es que el muy cabron se haya dormido.  
>Después de el, seguía Kevin, el cual tenia audífonos puestos y algunas cosas flotaban a su alrededor… ahora que lo pienso, muchas de nuestras cosas están flotando alrededor de nosotros, pero eso no me preocupa. Pero, hay algo en especial que me inquieta, y demasiado… y es que algunos de mis amigos no puedo encontrarlos por ninguna lado, trato de moverme lo mas que puedo pero no logro divisar a Alice, Maggie, Glaze, Kamo, Jeff, Vinyl, Madotsuki o a Amy.<br>Los únicos que puedo ver son a Kevin, Alex, Brian, Komuro y Sid, ocho de mis amigos desaparecieron, tal ves estén mas adelante, la verdad que no lo se, y el no saberlo me comía vivo por dentro.

Comencé a ver una luz segadora al final del Psicodélico túnel, estamos por llegar fue el primer pensamientos que llego a mi mente, el siguiente fue que el lugar tal ves seria tranquilo y que debía prepararme para caer de pie y no hacerme mierda contra el suelo… ese fue la peor estupidez que haya pensado jamás.

Al cruzar la segadora luz veía todo blanco, mierda me arden los ojos, peor que la primera ves que inhale polvo de gelatina recién sacada de su empaque, pero eso es otra historia la cual incluye a los bomberos y a Alex con disfraz de pato, peor como dije, esa es otra historia que contare mas adelante (cofcof spoiler cofcof) .  
>Comencé a frotarme los ojos para hacer que mi vista volviese, pero había algo que me molestaba todo el cuerpo, era una fuerte ráfaga de viento que me daba en la cara, ¿acaso estaba en medio de una tormenta?, no es imposible… esperen… aun estoy flotando… esto no me pinta nada bien.<p>

Comencé a frotar mis ojos pero esta vez con mas fuerza y mas rápido, mi vista volvía lentamente pero lo primero que pude divisar fue a mi amigo Alex retorciéndose en… ¿en el aire? Dios espero que no se a lo que pienso. Lenta pero segura, mi vista volvió por completo y... oh dios mío, ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO DEL CIELO!

_**Fin POV Narrado Por Max**_

Las fuertes ráfagas de viento golpeaban sin piedad el rostro de Max, este solo se retorcía en el aire tratando de entender que demonios pasaba.-¡¿Alex, que diablo es todo esto?!-grito desesperado a su amigo el cual mantenía sus pertenencias cerca de el para no perderlas de vista.

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que sepa?!-exclamo el peli negro a tan solo unos metros debajo de el.

-¡CHICOS!-grito Max dirigiéndose a sus demás amigos Kevin, Brian, Komuro y Sid. Loas cuales apenas podían moverse por la fuera que ejercía el viento en su contra.-¡agarren todo lo que puedan y sujétense bien, será una caída muy larga y dolorosa!-Ordeno a lo cual los cuatro chicos obedecieron y sujetaban todo lo que estaba su alcance.

-¡espera Max!-exclamo Komuro algo preocupado- ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana?!-pregunto aun mas preocupado que antes mientras que comenzaba a sudar por los nervios, bueno eso fue hasta que Kevin le hablo tranquilizándolo.

-¡tranquilo Komuro!-Grito El Peli rojo de Kevin quien tenia sus binoculares apuntando hacia distintas direcciones-¡logre ver a nuestros amigos en distintos puntos aleatorios, al parecer, como éramos demasiados, el portal nos envió a distintos lugares de este bosque!-explico mientras seguía cayendo y un mosquito se entraba a su boca.-¡puajj, mierda!-maldijo para luego comenzar a toser.

-¡¿logras ver a algunos?!-pregunto Max sujetando varias cosas en el aire.

Kevin, ignorando el sabor a mosquito recién mascado, Comenzó a ver hacia las distintas direcciones en las que los demás se encontraban-¡Logro ver a Jeff y a Alice sobre la copa de unos arboles, al parece tuvieron una suave caída. Maggie, Amy, Vinyl y a Madotsuki, al parece están por caer en un lago a las afueras del bosque y!-fue interrumpido al darse cuenta que varias copas de arboles de pino y arboles secos le impedían ver mas haya-¡mierda, Perdí contacto visual!-grito guardando sus binoculares y dándose cuenta que faltaban muy pocos metros antes de su caída.

_**Ya en el Presente**_

-¡muy bien chicos, ¿Preparados?!-pregunto a la ves que metía sus manos dentro de su mochila, acción que los demás repitieron de igual forma.-¡AHORA!-Exclamo para luego sacar de su mochila lo que parecían ser unos guantes con garras de metal en los dedos y ganchos en la parte de la palma de la mano, los guantes tenían una extremidad que iba en dirección hacia el brazo, el cual tenia 3 hileras de garras para sostenerse. Kevin y los demás hicieron lo mismo sacando guantes exactamente igual-¡a los arboles, Rápido!-grito el peli azul para luego con la poca fuerza que podían ejercer, se sujetaban a los arboles y incrustaban sus dedos en la corteza y debido a al fuerza en la que bajaban dejaban una alera de zarpazos que iban de arriba a abajo de los arboles.

-¡argg!-gimió Brian mientras apartaba su brazo adolorido del árbol y continuaba bajando a gran velocidad.

-¿te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto Sid mientras saltaba de su actual árbol hacia el que se encontraba su amigo y continuaba su bajada a gran velocidad.

-Si… solo me lastime un poco-contesto este ya reduciendo la velocidad.

Al cabo de tan solo unos segundos de bajar por los arboles, los seis por fin lograron tocar tierra, pero ni bien lo hicieron, cayeron exhaustos contra el duro suelo. Todos a excepción de Kevin quien se puso a besar el Suelo.-Oh santa y amada tierra, te extrañe-dijo para luego continuar besando los múltiples montículos y ser observado con miradas extrañas de parte de sus amigos.

Kevin continuaba besando a su amante de tierra hasta que cierto Chico con tatuajes hablo-Sabes… creo que un animal defeco por ese lugar-

-¡ AHH! ¡que asco!-se quejo para luego comenzar a escupir la poca tierra que tenia en su boca, provocando que los demás solo se reían a carcajadas.

-jajajaja, dios, tan solo diez minutos en este mundo y ya comenzaste a hacer desastre-continuo el cresta roja para luego caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus cosas y comenzar a tomarlas una por una.

-Bien-dijo Alex mientras se ponía de pie, guardaba sus guantes metálicos y dejaba a la vista sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de hielo-¿Cuál es el plan ahora Max?-pregunto al mismo tiempo en que un humo helado salían de sus mano y de su nariz debido a su respiración.

-Pues por ahora el plan es salir de este bosque sanos y salvos, y lo siguiente seria encontrarnos con lo demás. Después veremos que podremos hacer y donde pasar la noche-

-ok, creo que ese será pan comido-respondió Brian confiado a la ves que comenzaba a caminar, pero no pudo ni siquiera caminar tres metros hasta ser detenido por Komuro quien lo sujeto de la parte trasera del cuello de su camiseta.  
>-Oye ¿que te pasa?-pregunto confundido y molesto ante la acción e intentando zafarse pataleando y lloriqueando como niña chiquita del agarre pelinegro,<p>

-miren-dijo mientras apuntando su dado hacia un montón de tierra acumulada.

-¿y eso es razón para detenerme? Solo es un montón de tierra-Brian logro soltarse del agarre del peli negro solo para observar con mas detenimiento el montón de tierra. Alex comenzó a acercarse al montículo y ni bien comenzaba a acercarse serbio un gran descarga de electricidad que lo mando a volar contra unos arboles.  
>Todos corriendo a salvaguardar a su compañero, al acercarse notaron que el estaba sano y salvo, que solo tenia unos pequeños rasguños en la cara.<br>-¿te ayudo?-pregunto el peli azul a la ves que le extendía su mano.

-si no es problema-dijo rodando los ojos de manera sarcástica a la ves que sujetaba la mano de Max y se ponía de pie nuevamente y se acercaba al montículo nuevamente pero estaba ves se quito sus guantes y formando unas "Dagas" hechas completamente de Hielo las cuales apuntaban al agujero.  
>Los demás no se quedaron atrás, cada uno desenfundo un arma propia. Como Max tenía en su poder una M60 Machine Gun, Similar ala Alex tenia en su poder o como Kevin quien tenia un rifle M4A1 cargado. En resumen, todos, a excepción de Alex y Max, tenían las mismas armas y la misma cantidad de municiones, suficientes como para sobrevivir por días diría.<p>

Alex comenzó a acercarse más y mas al montículo de tierra, caminaba de manera lenta para poder evitar que algo o alguien le saltara encima o peor lo atase. Estaba demasiado nervioso a tal punto, en que comenzó a sudar frio.  
><em><strong><br>Pov Alex**_

Me encuentro caminando en lo que ahora se que se llama "Bosque Everfree", no voy a mentir, me esto cagando de miedo aquí, no se que mierda me lanzo ese rayo, lo cual aun me deja intranquilo, ¿Cómo es posible que algo pueda lanzar una ráfaga de electricidad de esa manera? Se supone que en este bosque no hay ninguna criatura viviente que pueda hacer eso.  
>Pero lo que ahora menos me preocupa es pensar opciones, lo que me interesa es saber que es eso y salir lo mas rápido de aquí.<p>

Me acerco lo más lento posible para poder divisar algo y… ¿nada?, no hay nada aquí. ¿Cómo es que no hay nada? ¡Si hace apena cinco minutos un rayo de electricidad me mando a la mierda!...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Narración en Tercera Persona<strong>_

**_Bosque Everfree-_**

Todo estaba oscuro, una temible neblina recorrían los cascos de tres pequeñas potranca quienes se encontraban caminando por las tétricas y penumbras sombras del bosque.

-A-Applebloom, ¿e-estas segura de que así podremos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de Aventureras?-Pregunto una pequeña unicornio de Pelaje Blanco y una crin de dos tonalidades, rosa pálido y morado claro. Potranca la cual estaba temblando del miedo.

-Pues… no lo se, me pareció buena idea intentarlo aprovechando que hoy no teníamos clases-respondió una potranca de pelaje amarillo canario, crin de color rojo y un gran moño en la cabeza color rosa.-¿recuerdas Sweetie belle?-pregunto nuevamente Applebloom a lo que la pequeña unicornio comenzó a recordar.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Flashback –Algunas Horas Atrás<span>**_

Un pequeño grupo de potrillos, potrancas y ponis un poco más grandes se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de la sala de clases de la señorita Cherrilee, entrada la cual estaba cerrada y con un pequeño cartel que decía: "Me tome unas vacaciones, vuelvo en una semana. ATTE: Cheerilee"  
>Todos los ponis comenzaron a hablar entre si ¿Cómo es que la única maestra de todo el pueblo se fuera de vacaciones así como así?<br>AppleBoom se encontraba entre la pequeña multitud junto a sus hermanos Applejack y Big Macintosh los cuales se miraron confundidos al leer la nota.

-Al parecer… Applebloom esta libre por una semana-comento la poni granjera mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

-Eeeyeup-le respondió Big Mac siguiendo a sus hermanas.

_**Fin del Flashback  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>-oh Claro-musito la pequeña unicornio al recordar.<p>

-De todas formas deberíamos ir al menos a la casa de Zecora para que nos ayude con nuestras Cutie Marks- dijo una temerosa Pegaso de color anaranjada y de crin color violeta que, al igual que cierta Unicornio blanca, estaba temblando del miedo.

-Apoyo la moción…-respondió Sweetie Belle quien miro fijamente un antiguo árbol el cual tenia una apariencia aterradora y nada confortante, provocando que se asustara aun mas-con mucho miedo…-continuo mientras se ponía a un mas pálida de lo normal.

-Tranquila Sweetlie Belle, llegaremos a casa de Zecora en poco tiempo-Respondió Scot quien iba al final del pequeño grupo de potrancas y llamando la atención de la pequeña unicornio.

-Tal ves podamos intentar nuevamente aprender mag-fue interrumpida ya que cierta poni granjera tapo su hocico a ambas ponis para después esconderlas en arbusto.

-nmjkfnjmcmdnjcvd!-trababa de hablar la Pegaso, pero cierto casco se lo impedía.

-shh, shh, shh-le chico Applebloom para que guardara silencio para luego sacar sus cascos de la boca de sus amigas.

-¿Qué te pasa Applebloom, enloqueciste?-susurro Scootaloo molesta.

-si, que acaso quieres matarnos de un susto-reclamo Sweetie Belle de igual manera.

-Miren chicas-respondió la poni de crin roja para luego apuntar con su casco por un pequeño orificio del arbusto. Sus amigas fijaron su vista por el pequeño agujero para luego quedar impresionadas por lo que miraban.

-¿Qué habrá sido esa cosa?-se escuchaba cerca de la planta.

-no lo se, pero ese golpe si que me dolió-se oyó otra voz para luego oírse el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo.

-¿te encuentras bien Alex?-

-si, solo fue un golpe. Nada grabe-respondió la misteriosa figura.

No cavia duda, las potrancas se habían encontrado con Max y sus amigos. Pero claro, ella obviamente aun no lo sabía.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Scoot en modo de susurro.

-No lo se, pero… me gusta la ropa del de crin Azul-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras inspeccionaba la ropa de Max desde la lejanía.

-no se que sean, pero creo que deberíamos salir de aquí-Applebloom, con la misma valentía que un conejo obeso en plena tarde de navidad, comenzó lentamente a moverse para abrirse paso por el arbusto dispuesta a salir.

-te seguimos-dijeron ambas ponis para luego comenzar a imitar los movimientos de cirujano que sus amiga granjera hacia para salir del arbusto sin ser vista o oída. Pero…

_**CRASS!**_

Solo digamos, que Scootallo no seria buena ninja que digamos, y menos en un arbusto con pequeñas varas desparramadas.-upsi-dijo inocente ganándose un zape en la cabeza de parte de sus amigas.

-¡no sabes cuando te odio Scoot!-grito en susurro La unicornio blanca golpeando a su torpe amiga como si fuera una niña, oh espera, si es una niña.  
>Las tres potrancas comenzaron a forcejear dentro del arbusto comenzando una gran y cómica pelea de cascos, claro, haciendo mucho ruido.<br>El arbusto se abrió de par en par dejando a la vista a las Cutie Marks Crusaders estáticas en donde estaban mirando fijamente a las raras criaturas que una de ellas estaba apuntando con la punta de un arma a las pequeñas, para luego bajar el arma al ver que era lo que se encontraban en el improvisado escondite.

-Hola-saludo Max con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tratando de que las pequeñas cambiaran la inconfundible expresión de miedo de sus rostros-¿se perdieron pequeñas?-pregunto mientras se apartaba un poco dejando que los demás pudieran verlas de mejor manera.

-aww que monada-comento Alex mientras se acercaba a Applebloom y la tomaba en sus brazos.-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-le pregunto con su característico buen humor.

Ella solo mantuvo el silencio, no podía mover sus labios, estaba asustada de lo que esas cosa o las demás pudieran hacerles. Lo único que podía hacer era desviar la mirada mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza.  
>Alex lo noto asi que lentamente comenzó a bajar a la pequeña quien apenas toco el suelo corrió hacia sus amigas que se mantenía a un lado de la vegetación.<p>

Komuro lanzo sus arlas a un lado junto con sus cosas tratando de no parecer demasiado intimidante-tranquilas pequeñas ponis, lo les aremos daño-dijo para extender sus brazos hacia sus costados dejando en claro que no tenia nada en sus manos. Miro a sus amigos y asintió con la cabeza, dando el mensaje de que lo imitaran, cosas que sucedió.  
>Uno y cada uno de ellos comenzó a arrojar sus armas y sus pertenencias al suelo demostrando y dejando a entender a las pequeñas que no tenían la mínima intención de lastimaras.<br>Las potrancas se miraron entre si, poco a poco cada una comenzaba a embozar una pequeña sonrisa y comenzaban a acercarse a ellos saliendo de su escondite.  
>Komuro se acerco a las pequeñas, mas específicamente a Sweetie Belle, para luego acariciar su crin con su mano. Al sentir el tacto de la mano del peli negro contra su crin, ella embozo una sonrisa y cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar la muestra de cariño.<br>-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto el dejando de acariciarla.

-Yo me llamo Sweetlie Belle, ellas son mis mejores amigas Applebloom y Scootaloo-respondió apuntando con su casco a sus amigas las cuales devolvieron el saludo con alegría.

-y dígannos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Brian quien se sentó en el piso para estar a la altura de ellas.

-pues estamos aquí por que queremos conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks- respondió esta ves Scoot quien dio un saltito de alegría y caía lentamente con ayuda de sus alas.

-no deben saber que sabemos tooodo sobre los ponis, al menos no por ahora-pensaron los seis al mismo tiempo.  
>-¿Qué son las Cuitie Marks?-pregunto Kevin haciéndose el que no sabia nada.<p>

-¡¿no sabes lo que es una Cutie Mark?!-preguntaron en unisonó y gritando las tres ponis quienes pusieron cara de "WTF!"-¡La Cutie Marks son las marcas en nuestros flancos, demuestran el talento especial de cada poni!- respondieron emocionadas dejando a los chicos con cara de sorpresa e intriga.

-fascinante-comento Brian llevándose su mano a su barbilla y acariciar una imaginaria barba con expresión de "mmm interesante" semejante a un "Not Bad" haciéndolo ver muy cómico.-pero…-continuo apuntando a los flancos de las potrancas-ustedes no tiene una Cutie no se que-

Uh! Justo en los Tacos.

Las pequeñas ponis agacharon sus cabezas mientras una pequeña nube morada de depresión se formaba sobre ellas, dejando a los chicos con gotas estilo anime cayendo por sus cabezas.  
>-lo que sucede… es que no tenemos un talento especial-respondió la pequeña granjera mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban dando señal de un posible llanto.<p>

Alex reacciono rápido, y tomo a la pequeña-oye tranquila-le dijo mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un cachorro-todos tenemos algo especial dentro aun nos cueste encontrarlo-Dijo para tratar de consolarla. Luego de que ella solo sonriera por los consejos del peli negro, fue puesta nuevamente en le suelo y se dirigía nuevamente a sus amigas.  
>-eso me recuerda-Dijo Scoot interrumpiendo y llamando la atención de todos-¿Qué son exactamente ustedes?-pregunto la pequeña Pegaso ala ves que daba unos pasos al frente.<p>

-si es cierto ¿Qué son? ¿Monos?-pregunto curiosa la pequeña unicornio, dejando con un tic en el ojo a todos los chicos y la vena que le explotaba en su frente.

-no, no somos monos-respondió Kevin algo molesto por el comentario.

-así es-le siguió Brian- nosotros somos humanos, seres omnívoros que- ahhh!-fue cayado y a la vez golpeado por Komuro el cual solo lo había golpeado con una macana eléctrica haciendo que el peli castaño cayera al suelo y un poco de humo saliera de su cuerpo.  
>Pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para haber evitado que las pequeñas potras hayan escuchado a la perfección esa ultima palabra. Todos ignoraron a su amigo a medio coser y miraron a las potrillas que, nuevamente, tenia un semblante de horror en sus caras.<p>

-¿c-c-c-comen carne?-pregunto el trió de pequeñas mientras daban pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-no, no, no, no, claro que no, nosotros somos vegetarianos a diferencia de los demás humanos-Respondió Max acercándose con cautela-¿verdad muchachos?-volteo a ver a sus amigos con una mirada seria dejando a entender a que tenían que responder "Si o Si"

-Claro, nosotros somos vegetarianos-respondieron Alex y Kevin al unisonó mientras les sonreían a las pequeñas.

-así es lo somos-respondió Komuro junto con Sid-¿verdad Brian?-continuo el peli negro dirigiéndose al peli castaño que aun seguía en el suelo con humo saliéndole de la cabeza.

-aja-respondió y a la ves ganándose una risa de todos los presentes incluyendo a las Cutie Marks Crusaders.

-Bien chicas- llamo Applebloom-creo que deberíamos dejar lo de la cruzada para otra oportunidad e ir a casa-

-estoy de a cuerdo, si no llego a casa Rarity comenzara de nuevo con sus discursos interminables de "¿Dónde estabas?"-le siguió Sweetie Belle imitando a la perfección la voz de la modista y hacia caras graciosas llamando la atención y curiosidad de los seis humanos.

-Es verdad, ahora que soy la hermana adoptiva de Rainbow, ella también comienza a vigilarme y también se enojara si llego tarde-dijo Scoot algo fastidiada.

-Ni me lo digas, AppleJack se pone aun peor y sobre protectora-comento Applebloom mientras resoplaba un poco y junto a sus amigas reían un poco.-por vierto, ¿como se llaman? Y ¿quieren venir con nosotras a conocer el pueblo?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Max quien había estado demasiado cayado.

-Pues estaríamos agradecidos de ir al pueblo, queremos salir cuanto antes de este lugar. Mi nombre es Max-dijo mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a la altura de la pequeña granjera.-no puedo dejar que sepan nuestros apellidos, en especial Celestia-pensó a la ves que miraba a Applebloom y señalaba a sus amigos-ellos son mis amigo, Kevin, Alex, Komuro, Sid y el trozo de carne descompuesta y a medio coser es Brian-

-Te oí-

-Lo se-contesto Max mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente-chicos tomen sus cosas saldremos del Bosque en este instante-ordeno a lo que los demás solo respondieron con un sarcástico saludo militar y se disponían a recoger sus pertenencias.

-y díganme-hablo Sid recogiendo su arma y atándosela al cuello-¿Qué hacían es este bosque? ¿no se supone que es muy peligroso?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Sweetie belle.

-pues vinimos a visitar a nuestra amiga Zecora- respondió esta mientras en encontraba aferrada ala cabeza de Komuro, este solo reía de lo divertido que le parecía la situación.

-Bien-comento Max a la cabeza del grupo solo que esta ves Applebloom se encontraba a su lado-guíanos Applebloom-ella obedeció y a paso normal los nueve comenzaron a caminar y a salir del bosque. Pero eran distraídos, si. No lograron notar que detrás de ellos, un montículo de tierra se elevo un poco dejando a la vista cuatro esferas doradas que lentamente se abrían un poco a la mitad dejando ver unos minúsculos agujeros de donde salía un laser color verde. De la nada esa cosa comenzaba a hablar en un lenguaje extraño, como si hablara en una especie de código.  
><strong>(N.A: Pondré traducido lo que la criatura dice)<strong>  
>-chuninr 08 nsnj, mdmkllds qnmj 02, 03, 04, 07 y 10, anjndmndj 3 nfjfnm. jndnjs (?: -<em>El sujeto 01 esta en la mira, al igual que los sujetos 02, 03, 04, 07 y 10, acompañados de 3 ponis. aguardo instrucciones<em>)-se podía escuchar de parte de la criatura. Una voz comenzó a oírse desde el interior de esta.

-_prosigue Scorponok, elimínalos y con respecto a las ponis_-hiso una pausa-_quiero su piel para un abrigo_-continuo cortando la transmisión.

-_kidiwakichi_ (Scorponok: -e_ntendido-_)-hablo para luego volver a hundirse en la tierra y desaparecer.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>15 Minutos Después – A las Orillas del Bosque Everfree- 1:55 PM<strong>_

Vemos a nuestros amigos caminando tranquilamente por los últimos senderos del bosque Everfree mientras hablaban entre ellos.  
>-jaja, ¿así que tu familia esta a cargo de la distribución de manzanas de toda Equestria?-pregunto Alex curioso mientras llevaba a la pequeña granjera sobre su cabeza, lo mismo que hacia Komuro con Sweetie Belle.<p>

-así es, yo mis hermanos nos ocupamos prácticamente de todo en la granja-respondió inflando el pecho de orgullo y con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, tal ves pueda tener el privilegio de probar una de esas manzanas-comento Max quien comenzaba a imaginarse el sabor de dicho "Fruto Prohibido" como le dicen algunos, Desvió un poco la mirada para ver a Kevin, el cual estaba sudando mas que gordo en gimnasio, sacando la lengua por la boca y jadeando por el cansancio.  
>Luego de estar diez minutos mirándolo con una sonrisa y haciéndole bullying mentalmente, abrió su mochila y saco una botella de agua la cual se la entrego.<p>

-Gracias-respondió el grandulón de cabello largo mientras abría la botella y literalmente se tiraba el agua encima, mojando así su cara y su cabello.

Pero nuevamente era distraído, no lograron notar como una nube de polvo se levantaba de la tierra y se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia los jóvenes. Peor sorpresa, en vez de chocar contra ellos. Choco contra el tronco de un viejo árbol, el cual no llegaba a los doce metros de altura, haciendo que este cediera y empezara a caer.  
>-¡cuidado!-grito Max mientras se apartaba del rango de caída del gran árbol, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Kevin tomo a Scootaloo y la cargo apartándola de lo que podría haber sido un cruel destino para ella.<p>

En cambio Brian, El solo se mantenía quieto en su lugar sin percatarse de nada mientras sentía como algo grande caía a tres metros detrás de el. Volteo a mirar solo para ver a sus amigos rodeando el árbol caído y a Sid rascándose la nuca-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-No lo se Cabron, esa cosa por poco y me rompe el culo-Respondió el chico pollo (por la cresta color rojo no).

-Cuida tu lenguaje Sid…-le replico Brian mientras miraba nuevamente al frente-Hay niñas con nosotros-continuo.

-esto me hule mal-Pensó Max mientras sostenía en sus manos su arma M4A1 y la cargaba con un cartucho.

Lenta, sigilosa y fríamente, algo comenzó a posicionarse atrás de Max. Lo que era parecía ser una Especie de garra metálica con múltiples navajas, y no, no eran los guantes que usaron para bajar de los arboles, esto estas mas planos y parecían estar sujetos a una especie de… ¿cola?  
>Lentamente la punta mas afilada de esta se posiciono detrás del cuello del peli azul sin que este lo notara, esto fue hasta que esa cosa produjo un Sonido similar al de unas katanas chocando una con otra listas para atacar llamando y alertando a todos los demás.<p>

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Kevin cargando a Scoot y apuntaba rápidamente a Max, el cual volteo, desenfundo su arma y rápidamente comenzó a disparar hacia la cola de esa cosa, la cual solo se hundió en la tierra.  
>Los seis comenzaron a disparar, incluso Alex, quien tenia en su poder a su M60 Machine Gun comenzó a deshacerse de a poco de cada munición que poseía en aquella criatura la cual solo se asomaba rápidamente por la tierra para luego volver a esconderse.<p>

El silencio se apodero del lugar, era insoportable por que sabían que esa cosa podía salir en cualquier momento.  
>-¡¿Qué esta Pasando?!-grito Sweetie Belle Asustada aun sobre Komuro.<p>

-¡no lo se!-respondieron Scoot y Applebloom al mismo tiempo mientras se aferraban a un mas a Kevin y a Alex. Los cuales apuntaban al piso con sus armas ignorando por completo a las pequeñas.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-grito Komuro mientras Miraba a sus alrededores.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!-exclamo Max mientras seguía apuntando por todos lados al igual que Brian, pero…

_**CLANK! **_Se escucho detrás del peli castaño, todos giraron sus cabezas rápidamente al ver que desde la tierra una enorme criatura, de unos 8 metros de largo o mas y su cola superaba los 4 metros de altura, se levanta de la tierra dejando una enorme nube de humo, era como una especie de Escorpión, pero no cualquier escorpio, este era completamente metálico, tenia engranes en sus pinzas y una enorme cola con grandes navajas que parecías la hoja de una katana. Su cola en un fugaz y rápido movimiento, se dirigió a Brian atravesando su hombro.

-AHHH!-Grito de agonía mientras sentía como las gotas de sangre caían sobre el frió acero de la criatura. Todos solo podían ver horrorizados, excepto las Cutie Marks Crusaders quien tenía los ojos tapados gracias a Alex, Komuro y Kevin.

Rápidamente, la gran criatura dio un gran salto hacia atrás formando otra nube de polvo mientras que volvía a esconderse en la tierra moviendo frenéticamente su cola de un lado a otro con el cuerpo de Brian aun en la punta. No hacia más que recibir una gran cantidad de disparos de parte del grupo de amigos que no paraban de pensar lo impensado sobre el estado de su amigo herido.  
>-¡Brian!-exclamo Max aterrado mientras comenzaba a acercarse pero la voz del peli castaño la detuvo.<p>

-¡estoy bien, lárguense de aquí antes de que esa cosa los alcance!-se podía escuchar además de algunos gemidos de dolor.

No tenia opción, si se quedaban en ese lugar aquella cosa podría volver y acabar sencillamente con todos. Volteo a mirar a las pequeñas Crusaders, sus expresiones eran lamentables, estaban aterradas, con miedo, no tenia mas opción que irse si quería mantener a las pequeñas y a sus amigos con vida.-¡volveremos por ti Brian!-grito para luego comenzar a correr rumbo a Ponyville junto a los demás.

-¡estaré bien!-se escucho por ultimo antes de que todos comenzaran a correr y también, a la ves que otra nube de polvo se formaba en la tierra, dando a entender que esa cosa los estaba persiguiendo aun bajo tierra.

**(Música de fondo, muy, muy recomendada escucharla mientras leen. Si la canción termina reprodúzcanla cuantas veces sea necesaria hasta que termine el capitulo: **_**watch?v=hDFns0LA7O0**_**)  
><strong>  
>Disparos y disparos es lo único que podía oírse por todos lados, Kevin Trataba lo imposible para mantener a Scoot a salvo, también como se las ingeniaba para poder disparar sin fallar su blanco. Pero todo pasó en cámara lenta para el grupo ahora de cinco humanos y tres potrancas cuando al bajar por una colina, la gran criatura salió de la tierra dejando a una vista mas directa de cómo era físicamente. Max volteo solo un segundo para observar que las pinzas de esa criatura gibaran sobre si mismas para así notar como esta acercaba una de sus pinzas a Alex, quien aun cargaba a Applebloom quien estaba llorando del miedo, para sacarlo del camino paro fue para su suerte que este estaba demasiado lejos haciendo imposible eso.<br>**(N.A: Pueden encontrar imágenes de la apariencia de Scorponok en mi biografía)**  
>volvió su vista al frente solo para seguir corriendo, a la lejanía podía ver las casas del pueblo solo faltaban unos metros para salir del bosque y podría pedir ayuda o encarar a la enorme bestia.<p>

Las opciones le eran limitadas en ese momento y tenia que pensar rápido.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Biblioteca de Ponyville<strong>_

El grupo de amigas ya habían encontrado los Elementos de la Armonía y se encontraban saliendo de la biblioteca seguidos por el dragón favorito de todos, Spike.  
>-Entonces ¿dices que no sabes que eran esas cosas que caían del cielo?-pregunto el pequeño dragón caminando al lado de su amiga amante del estudio.<p>

-así es Spike, no tenemos la mas mínima idea que es lo que pueda ser esa cosa-Respondió la Unicornio lavanda mientras levitaba a su asistente y lo colocaba sobre su lomo-¡Por eso buscamos los elementos de la Armonía por si es necesario utilizarlos!-continuo para luego comenzar a correr junto a sus amigas rumbo al bosque.

-Entonces la idea es averiguar que es esa cosa y detenerla ¿cierto?-pregunto una curiosa Rainbow Dash quien volaba a baja velocidad a lo que AppleJack respondió.

-Pues esa es la idea pero-

-¡Abran canchas!-Se hoyo a lo lejos un grito de desesperación. Las Mane Six voltearon rápidamente al ver que un grupo de criaturas extrañas estaban corriendo rumbo al pueblo a al ves que se oían misteriosos ruidos que dejaban aturdidas a las podres ponis.  
>Todas, e incluso Spike, quedaron con sus bocas abiertas hasta prácticamente tocar el suelo al ver a tan raras criaturas, pero las más impresionadas, o mas bien preocupadas y aterradas. Fueron Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash quienes vieron que esos raros seres cargaban a sus respectivas hermanas. Todos los ponis del pueblo comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro al escuchar sus gritos y aquellos misteriosos y ruidosos sonidos que provenían de ellos, sus disparos contra la bestia la cual aun seguía persiguiéndolos.<br>Twilight y sus amigas rápidamente se acercaron hacia Max y sus amigos mientras ellos solo seguían corriendo.

-¡¿Qué son y que es lo que quieren aquí?!-Pregunto firme y directa la unicornio deteniendo al líder de cabello azul.

-¡escucha no somos un peligro, pero hay algo que nos esta siguiendo que si lo es!-respondió retomando su escape pero deteniéndose y escondiéndose es un puesto de flores junto con Alex y Kevin. Komuro y Sid solo se escondieron detrás de una casa apuntando a distintos lugares esperando el regreso de la bestia-podemos quedarnos ah hablar y dejar que esa cosa nos mate o puedes hacer algo y evacuar todo este sector para evitar que alguien sea herido-

-¡¿Qué corrales estas hablando y que le hicieron a mi hermana que esta en este estado?!-pregunto una muy furiosa Applejack mientras le arrebata a su hermana de los brazos de Alex el cual solo sonrió. Quien sabe por que.

-esta bien, ella solo esta asustada. Las hemos salvado de esa cosa-dijo Alex mientras miraba por un pequeño hueco en la vieja madera del puesto a Scorponok, quien ahora había salido de su polvoriento escondite y se mantenía estático en un solo sitio haciendo girar sus pinzas.

-¡vayan a evacuar rápido, lo menos que queremos es que alguien salga herido!-ordeno Max furioso dirigiéndose a la unicornio lavanda la cual estaba mas que confundida con la situación.-¡YA!-Grito a lo que Twilight solo asintió y salía corriendo seguida de sus amigas.

-Anda Scoot, ven con tu hermana nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a proteger el pueblo-Kevin soltó a la pequeña Pegaso la cual solo salió corriendo hacia rainbow, ambas comenzaron a alejarse.

-Tu también Sweetie Belle, ve con tu hermana y pónganse a salvo-dijo Komuro soltando a la pequeña unicornio quien antes de irse abrazo al peli negro para luego irse junto con Rarity y las demás lejos del equipo.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamo Sid detrás de la estructura de una casa al ver que Scorponok terminaba de girar sus pinzas y arrojaba una gran bola de energía que se estrello cerca de Max y Alex destruyendo parte del puesto de flores.  
>Max se cubrió el rosto para evitar ser dañado pero eso no evito que una estaca de madera rosara con su mejilla provocando un gran corte y algunas gotas de sangre comenzaran a caer de su rostro a su arma.<p>

-¡Ahora veras desgraciado!-grito completamente poseído por el odio y la furia.-¡Nadie daña a mis amigos y a este lugar, y vive para contarlo!-Grito a los 4 vientos mientras posicionaba su arma y comenzaba, posiblemente.  
>Una de las batallas más épicas que Ponyville y Equestria hayan visto.<p>

-  
>-<p>

_Ending: In The End - Linkin Park_

_watch?v=1yw1Tgj9-VU_

* * *

><p><strong>Y Bueno amigos y amigas Bronys, ese fue el capitulo de hoy y espero que aya sido de su completo agrado.<strong>

**Espero que no lo hayan notado como demasiado "Forzado" lo que pasa es que estoy por estudiar para sacarme unas materias de encima y estaré un tiempo fuera y no podre publicar nada hasta mas o menos pasado Navidad.  
>Bueno sin nada mas que aportar me despido amigos míos y espero volver a verlos muy muy pronto, espero les gusta y si les, gusto no olviden dejar un Review, es gratis (?<br>También quiero agradecer le a mis amigos RikiMLP y Silver Spike V.2.0 Por su apoyo, consejos y nuestras divertidas charlas por Skype jaja muchas gracias chicos :D.**

**Ya sin mas que decir, se despide su amigo y camarada Russell "The Clown" y nos vemos dentro de muy poco.**

**CHAOO CHAOO!**


End file.
